A Flickering Flame
by Cosmokitt
Summary: *A New Rose Sequel* Erik has spent the last 17 years searching for his Alanna and his daughter, Harmony. Little does Erik know is that his daughter has fallen in love with the son of the woman who torn his family apart.
1. Chapter 1 (Prologue)

**Hello! This is A Flickering Flame, which is the "true ending" sequel of A New Rose! Enjoy!**

Alanna twisted her hair into a braid carefully before twisting it back and pinning it to her head. She tied her apron around her waist and smoothed it to her body. Going through the motions, everyday for 18 years. That was all this was. She didn't need to leave for another hour, but she still grabbed her bag and headed for the door. She couldn't stay in the house.

How had she sunk so low? She had once been a star. It had been a brief period, but she had her moment in the star. Then him. If it weren't for him, maybe she would never had been asked to leave for Christine. Then the pregnancy... And he had abandoned her, for the very woman who helped tear her down. She didn't like dwelling on the past, but it was days like this when she wondered what her life would be like if Erik had stayed. Alanna spread her hands on the kitchen table, looking around the small kitchen. A stove sat just under the window, pots hanging from a bar obscuring the view to the yard. The small dining table was placed in a corner beside the stairs that led up into the bedrooms. The right wall was gone, the living room visible beyond. It was a nice house, and she supposed she had done well for herself over the years.

A young woman appeared at the bottom of the stairs, wearing a plain blue dress and her short brown hair pinned out of her face. Harmony's face was round and young, unlike her mother's in almost every way. Though Alanna didn't see much of Erik there either, aside from her eyes. Harmony's eyes were a crystal blue, identical to her father's. Harmony was 17, though was barely taller than 5 foot 1.

"Good morning," Alanna murmured, stifling a yawn.

She nodded, smiling slightly. In the years since her daughter's birth, she fought to off put the aching, the constant reminder of the heartbreak those eyes shot through her. It had been 18 years, if Erik had wanted to find them, he would have. And that made it so much harder. It had been 18 years. She really should have moved on. There were days when she didn't think about Erik at all and she would truly smile, but there were just bad days.

Harmony had gestured something and Alanna hadn't caught it.

"Sorry, dear, what was that?"

Her fingers flickered again. _"How did you sleep?"_

"Fine," Alanna murmured. Harmony had always been mute, and from a young age she had taught her daughter sign language to try and help her communicate. Ironic. The daughter of a musical genius and an opera singer born without a voice. The universe was cruel that way. Or had a twisted sense of humor. She was sure it was the latter.

"I have to leave soon," Alanna murmured. "Will you be able to get around alright?"

When she nodded, Alanna slipped her bag back onto her shoulder, kissing her daughter's head and murmuring a quick "Good luck today," before hurrying out the back door to the right of the table. She nodded and hugged Alanna tightly. She remembered what all of this had been for. Her daughter. She wouldn't change a single thing if that meant Harmony couldn't be with her right now.


	2. Chapter 2

I opened the door slowly to my room, running a hand over my hair. I kneeled on my bed, peering out the window, my hands resting on the cold sill. The wind blew through the tree that sat in front of the house, it's leaves brilliant reds, yellows, and oranges, causing it to sway slightly. My mother had already left, going over the hill that led to the little city we considered ourselves a part of. I myself would have to leave soon, to start my own job. I sighed, climbing off my old bed and walking over to the full length mirror on ones side of my room. A short girl looked back at me, her stubborn hair, which refused to grow past it's current length, hanging just above her broad shoulders. The uniform I was required to wear was already hanging off my body. It had been the smallest one. Mother would have to trim it back. Normally mothers would be marrying off their daughters, not sending them off to a factory. Not that I complained. It would be nice to make my own money and help support mother. I barely saw her most days because she worked so late at that tavern.

I fixed the pale apron over the blue cotton dress before pulling my hair out of my blue eyes, tying it with a ribbon. Several pieces fell back into my face as I tried to force it back. It had always been this short, refusing to grow any longer. I sighed heavily and tried desperately to pin it back.

I grabbed my blue journal off my bedside table, running my fingers over the word Harmony stitched into the cover. I knew I probably should leave it here.

()

The town bustled with activity, and I had to push my way through in order to get anywhere. People almost trod on me, I was so small. They were so concerned about going about their business, they didn't notice the 17 year old girl they had nearly knocked over as she picked herself up off the street for the hundredth time it seemed that morning. I brushed off my apron and continued on my way. It wasn't long before I stood in front of a grey building. I had seen it before, but I never really knew what was inside. It had several floors, the topmost being administrative, the middle and bottoms floors were the factory levels. I would be working on the 9th floor were paper manufacturing took place. I really wasn't sure what I would be doing yet.

I stepped inside nervously, heading quickly to one of the lifts that would bring me to one of the higher floors. The man standing on the lift asked politely where I was headed. I held up nine fingers and he nodded his head. The lift rattled up, higher and higher before it clanked to a halt, the grates sliding open. I nodded to the man and left quickly. I took in the room as I stood there, slightly stunned. It was a large room, as wide as it was tall, women working at stations along both walls, working with the presses to turn the pulp into paper. The pulp would continue down the line, each woman completing a different process, before it reached the end and would be packaged into large crates. Each woman had her head bowed, watching her work intently, not making eye contact with the greasy foreman who stalked behind them, overseeing their work with a leering eye. He spotted me and quickly made his way across the lines of women over to me.

"Are you that new girl?" He said in a husky smokers voice. "The mute one?"

When I nodded he gestured to a corner. "Right, well, you'll be working 'long side that deaf girl, I'm sure you too will make right friends. Over there, sweeping floors, yeah, she'll show ya what ya need to be 'a doin'." He shook a finger in her face. "I be doing you a favor. It's only because of your mother I even considered you. Now, the boss is comin' by with his nephew, and I don't want any sassing around, got it?"

I nodded quickly.

"Right then, Miss Belle, git on to work! We don't pay ya for standing around all day." He huffed. I jumped and made my way to the corner where a girl, maybe a few years younger than I, stood clutching a broom. She had long black hair and fair skin, her eyes dark. She, like the rest of the women here, wore a uniform identical to mine. Her hair was pulled out of her face in a ribbon, like mine. She looked up as I came into view. The foreman had mentioned she was deaf.

_"Hello,"_ I signed. She seemed surprised, and her hand flashed a quick greeting. _"What is your name?" _

_"Leah, and you?" _

_"Harmony." _

She smiled, her lanky face lighting up. It didn't last long. "Don't let him catch us slacking then, we should get to work."

I nodded, and she pointed to a mop in the corner. I grabbed it and followed Leah.


	3. Chapter 3

The night seemed to close ranks around him as he stalked the streets of the small Italian city, his cowl concealing his face. He was a ghost in the darkness. That was all he was anymore, a ghost. 18 years of nothing but a hopeless aching leading him into each passing day had left him a shell of a man. Was he ever truly a man? Only a semblance of one, it seemed.

Erik's hand closed around the old ring in his pocket, one worn by his touch. That was all that was left of his past, it seemed, rings no one wanted to wear, rings belonging to the women he had once loved. The thought of Christine hadn't crossed his mind for years, no, he had forgotten the woman who had ruined his life. His thoughts lay only with Alanna.

She was an obsession.

A dream.

If a hopeless one at that.

She could be dead for all he knew. Married maybe. Lying each night in the arms of another man. No. She wouldn't do that, not with two heartbreaks in her life and a child to take care of. His son or daughter must have been more than a child by now though. Maybe they had their own budding family at this age.

Erik had to stop walking, his legs to weak to carry himself any farther.

After all these years... What was he doing? He had no right to disrupt their lives like this. But... He had to hear her voice. Had to know his own son or daughter. He couldn't go on at least not knowing.

It was an obsession.

He wondered dimly what he had become over the years. Years of feeling so wronged and cheated of a life he could have known with Alanna at his side. Years of the tormenting fantasies of what his life could have been if not for that one damn mistake. It ripped at him, chewed away at his soul, tormented him beyond anything he had experienced in his life.

He had to find her.

She was the only thing keeping him alive.


	4. Chapter 4

I watched my mother at the stove, stirring something in a pot with one hand while stifling a yawn with the other. I was sitting at the dining room table, my journal open before me, a pen in hand as I tried to think of what to write. I didn't know really. Something was on my mind though. Since Leah had told me about her father, I had began wondering about my own. All I knew about him was that he had left my mother and I before I had been born. Nice to know I had been born out of wedlock. She never wore a ring to ever indicate she had been married. Maybe my father was a lousy as Leah's and maybe I was better off without him in my life. I couldn't help but wonder though. My mother yawned again, grabbing a stack of letters sitting on the counter, shuffling through them. She looked at one, looking slightly surprised before opening it.

"Oh my god," she whispered, pressing a hand to her mouth.

I looked up at her as she sat down across from me. She glanced up at me and back at the letter.

"My friend, Alice, her son... Evian. He's... Oh god." She ran a hand through her hair. "I've got to go to France. I can't let her go through this alone."

_"What happened?" _I insisted.

"He's dead, they found his body in a river." She muttered. She stood abruptly. "Harmony, I need to... I need to go." She shook her head. "I may need to go to France. Alice was there for me when I needed her, it's only right I go now. I would only be gone two weeks at most, do you think you could handle things here on your own? I've never left you alone for so long." She bit her lip. I nodded. She let out a breath. "I'm really sorry."

I shrugged and went back to my journal. I understood. Mother had always gone out of her way to help people, which is why everyone seemed to like her and make allowances for my... Disability. She came here pregnant, alone, and with little money on her side. She had surprised everyone with the strong woman she was. Everyone liked her it seemed. In addition, a bit of her fame carried over from her career as an opera singer. There was so much I didn't know about her though. Like what her life had been before this town. Who my father was. Alice, along with being my middle name, was a name of the past I knew little about, besides the fact that she and my mother had been friends. No matter how much I tried, I couldn't dig anything up on her that would force her to keep her past such a secret. No scandals, nothing attached to the Belle name. What didn't she want me to know so badly?

Maybe her time away would give me some answers.


	5. Chapter 5

Monsieur Donati watched his feverish employee wringing her rag as she stood in one corner of the tavern, her gray eyes sweeping the faces of the patrons nervously. He had never seen Alanna so off balanced. Ever since she had arrived in the small town 18 years ago she hardly ever showed vulnerability. Except for her first night there, when she had staggered into the tavern, heavy with child, a broken woman. It had been in March, the winter recently receded, leaving the trees and flowers green and budding. Donati must have been 32 at the time, only recently acquiring the tavern. The inn had passed under his care when he had married, since his bride's father had no other sons. Night had fallen that fateful March day, the air scented with new life as Donati had prepared to finish his work for the day. The door had creaked open, and he had turned to yell angrily for the patron to leave. He had paused when he saw the woman standing before him. She was the smallest woman he had ever seen, with striking gray eyes and and a youthful face strained with pain beyond her years. She had emitted an air of helplessness, a feeling accompanied by her pregnant stomach and her left hand, which was lacking any sort of wedding band. Clutched in both hands had been a battered bag. Blood stained the hem of her gown.

He had stepped forward as she stumbled forward, helping her down into a chair. All thought of returning to his bride at home dashed at the sight of this woman. She had seemed ashamed of showing this stranger such vulnerability, but was so far gone that she was even more affected that she chose not to care. He had indicated her gown once she was settled in a chair.

"May I?" Donati said. When she nodded, he folded back the blue wool, revealing a deep gash in right her leg. She hardly seemed to notice her wound.

"My name is Antonin Donati." He murmured.

"Alanna." She had responded in a quiet tone. Her accent indicated she was Italian, but that she had spent many months somewhere else. Her blonde hair was an oddity, however. Most Italian women had dark hair and eyes. He wondered dimly where her parents originated. France or Britain most likely.

"You should get a doctor to look at this," he murmured, holding her small leg in his hands, not caring about the blood. She nodded, but didn't say anything.

"If I may be so bold..."

"Yes, I am unmarried," she responded in a bored tone, as though she was tired of giving an answer.

"I wasn't going to ask. I was going to say: is there anyway I can help you?"

She looked up at him. She bit her lip, as though unsure whether or not she could trust this man. Obviously the father of her child had done her a terrible wrong, putting her in such a predicament. Alanna let out a breath and ran a hand over the braid running alongside her chest.

"A doctor would be lovely."

Now, Alanna still worked for him, proving to be a very adept woman, as well as mother. He wondered what could have shaken her now. Her shift ended in a few hours and he would talk to her then.

()

Donati glanced over his shoulder as Alanna reached up to tap his shoulder.

"Yes?" He said, turning fully to her. Her face was anxious, as much as she tried to gloss over her unease.

"I have a favor to ask."

"Anything." Donati mused, folding his arms over his stained apron.

"I need a few weeks off, I need to go to Paris for a private matter. It's urgent that I leave, an if-"

"Of course, Alanna," He said, noting that if he had not cut over her she would have continued rambling. Alanna hardly asked for anything, and he guessed she really didn't know how. "If I may be so bold to ask what is the matter?"

She hesitated before opening her mouth to answer him. "My friend lost her son."

"I'm so sorry, please give her my sympathy. If there's anything I can do, please tell me."

"Thank you, Antonin, but I'm afraid there's nothing."

"I understand. You have my blessing to take as much time as you need."

She nodded gratefully, running a hand over her arm. She really did seem put off. Donati had lost a son a few years ago. He had been only 12 and had been found in an alley with his throat sliced open by a cut purse. He put a meaty hand on her shoulder in an attempt to be comforting.

"Thank you." She murmured.

"What about Harmony? Will she be going with you?"

"No, not with her new job, she'll be staying here." Alanna responded. "I trust her. And I don't want her near Paris."

"I can keep an eye on her, if you wish." Donati offered.

"Thank you." Alanna repeated.

Donati smiled, absentmindedly stroking the bushy white-slashed mustache nestled under his nose. Time had not been kind to his once luscious black hair.

"I should leave, Harmony is waiting for me."

"Give her my regards." Donati said, nodding his head.

"I will," she said, pulling off her apron. "See you in a few weeks then," she waved to him. "I can't thank you enough."

()

Erik pulled the hood of his cloak up over his face as he entered the tavern. He couldn't risk being seen. He glanced around before targeting his quarry. A portly man stood behind the bar, black hair strained with white, his round belly hidden behind a greasy apron. His large hands and ruddy face were clean however.

"Can I help you sir?" He said in a gruff voice.

"Yes. I'm looking for... A woman."

"Who?" The man said, obviously bored with the conversation.

"Alanna Belle." He said quickly. The man raised his eyebrows, his mustache bristling.

"Do you know her?"

"Yes, I do." He muttered. "Lives with her daughter Harmony over the hill a little way."

Erik's heart stopped. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. She was here? With his daughter? His daughter. He never knew...

"Why?" The innkeeper said gruffly.

"N-no reason," Erik breathed, unable to hold back the mix of fear and elation in his chest, threatening to overwhelm him.

"Leave that poor woman alone. She's been through enough." He warned.


	6. Chapter 6

Leah ran a hand over her back as she leaned against the lift wall, closing her eyes and letting out a breath. I waited for her to open her eyes again as the lift clattered down toward the ground floor.

_"My mother will be away for a while if you and your sister would like to stay,"_ I signed once she was looking at me again. Her dark eyes grew wide with surprise.

_"Really?" _

I nodded as we stepped off the lift. A smile broke across her face and she seemed ready to thank me when we ran headlong into a man heading into the lift.

"Sorry," he murmured, his eyes sweeping across their faces briefly. It was Gustav. He stepped onto the lift and nodded to the both of us. His eyes fell on me and he held the lift door open with a hand.

"You." He said.

I was rooted to the ground by his gaze.

"I knew I had seen you before. You work here? For my uncle?"

I nodded, still unable to move an inch.

Leah looked bemused, looking between us.

_"I have to go." _I signed.

"Wait, I need to speak with you."

_"It can wait."_ I pushed past him, Leah on my tail as I gestured to her.

_"You know him?" _Leah signed, once we were outside the building.

_"I thought you were deaf." _

_"I can read lips." _

_"He helped me out once. That was it." _

She nodded, but a grin appeared on her face.

_"Come on, lets go find your sister." _I signed quickly, hurrying away from the factory, hoping to get as far away from Gustav as possible. We stopped by the building she lived in and she returned with a small brown haired girl of maybe 9.

"Hi, I'm Jemma," the girl said, holding out a tiny hand.

_"Harmony,"_ I signed quickly before taking her small hand.

She talked nonstop on the way home, apparently glad to have a companion that could actually hear her words. Harmony nodded politely and answered any questions the child had for her, slightly bemused. Leah looked between the occasionally but apparently had a hard time keeping up. When they reached the little cottage where I lived, I led Jemma up into the guest bedroom where she would sleep while my mother was away. Leah and I adjourned to the sitting room, where I was interrogated about Gustav.

_"A handsome man saved you, and you turn him away? I don't get it. Am I missing something?"_ She asked eagerly.

_"He's rich."_

_"Is that a problem?"_

_"He just seems to be one of those guys that think that just because he has money he can have anything he wants. Like me."_ I explained.

_"I think you're being ridiculous." _

_"Maybe I am." _


	7. Chapter 7

I yawned through my fist as I ran the broom across the scarred wooden floors of the factory. It had been a long day, and all I could focus on was getting home. Mother still wouldn't be there; she had already been gone for a week and a half. So much for my idea to do some exploring while she was away. I simply had no time anymore. I always seemed to be tired and I hardly had any time for myself. I had given up on trying to hold my short hair out of my face and let it swing lazily in front of my eyes in time to the strokes of my broom.  
It was dark by the time I left the factory, the shortening autumn days a constant reminder of time passing. Time on my own. Leah was silent on the walk home, as silent as a deaf person could really be, her hands clutching her bag nervously as she trailed slightly behind me. I wanted to ask her what was wrong, but I kept my hands at my sides as we continued on our way. Due to the falling darkness and impending chill, the cobblestone streets were empty most people having retreated to into their homes.  
"It's not safe to be out after dark." Said a quiet male voice behind us. I jumped slightly and turned to whoever had spoken to me. Gustav stood there on the street, his hand on his sword hilt.  
_"Why are you following me?" _I signed angrily.  
"I'm not following you." He retaliated, seemingly stung. "I simply care for your well being."  
I considered him for a moment. _"Thank you. But I feel uncomfortable."_  
"I'm sorry," he murmured. "However, I think it's still unsafe for you to be out around in the dark."  
Leah nudged my arm, raising her eyebrows. I felt color rise in my cheeks as I turned back to him. _"I suppose..."_  
"Splendid!" He said, stepping up beside Leah and I.  
_"Isn't someone expecting you home?" _I signed.  
"My uncle I suppose. I try to avoid him as much as possible. He tries to replace my father..." He trailed off, letting out a breath.  
_"What happened to him?"_  
He shrugged. "He died when I was young. He was a great father though. My mother was never really there. Just like now. She dumped me on my ass here in Italy with my uncle a few years ago." He ran a hand through his curly black hair. "Lucky me I had to be born a De'Chagny with a legacy to maintain." He jumped. "Sorry, I didn't mean to..."  
_"It's alright." _I signed quickly. He shoved his hands into his pockets. He just seemed like he needed someone to talk to.

()

Alanna let out a breath before entering her home, dragging her bag along behind her as she did. Harmony was sitting at the table in the kitchen, along with a lanky, black haired girl. Leah, Alanna thought her name was. Harmony waved and stood to help her mother with her bags. Alanna waved her off before setting her bag aside.

"Hello dear." Alanna said.

_"How was Paris?"_ Harmony signed.

"As much fun as it can be when you're at a funeral." Alanna muttered. Harmony nodded in agreement. Alanna hefted her bag and headed up the stairs.

She heaved her bag onto her bed and sat down beside it, running her hands over her face. She moved to her closet, pushing the door open and pushing her clothing aside. She opened a chest in the back. She pulled out a smooth porcelain mask.

God, but she missed him.


	8. Chapter 8

Alanna folded her rag in her hands as she moved to the back of the tavern's common room, folding her arms over her apron.

"Alanna," the innkeeper poked his head from the kitchen door.

"Yeah?" She muttered, going over to him.

"It's kind of a slow day, would you mind singing something?"

"Sure." That had been part of the agreement when she had taken the job here, and she didn't know how she felt about it. She really hadn't sung since the Garnier.

She heard the piano as she stood at one end of the room that was her makeshift stage.

_"Think of me_

_think of me fondly,"_ The words came out like a longing whisper, but her voice gained power with each word.

_"When we've said goodbye._

_Remember me once in a while -_

_please promise me_

_you'll try."_ She glanced down at her feet as all eyes in the room were focused on her.

_"When you find that, once again, you long to take your heart back and be free- if you_

_ever find_

_a moment,_

_spare a thought_

_for me ..." _

There was nodding of approval as she paused.

_"We never said our love_

_was evergreen,_

_or as unchanging_

_as the sea -_

_but if you can still_

_remember,_

_stop and think of me ..._

_Think of all the things_

_we've shared and seen -_

_don't think about the things which might have been ..._

_Think of me,_

_think of me waking,_

_silent and resigned._

_Imagine me,_

_trying too hard_

_to put you from my mind._

_Recall those days,_

_look back on all those times,_

_think of the things_

_we'll never do -_

_there will never be_

_a day, when_

_I won't think of you ..." _

_She let her voice trail off as the note left her lips. _

_"Summer fades, the fruits of summer fade,_

_They have the seasons so do we,_

_But please promise me that sometimes _

_You will think-"_ A figure at the back of the room caught Alanna's eye and held her attention for what seemed like forever. A tall hooded man sat in a shadowed corner she hadn't noticed before. She swore she could see the faintest sliver of white under the cowl. The note caught in her throat, and all she could utter was a weak "Of me..."

She jumped as the people in the common room began to clap, but she kept her eyes on the hooded man, who clapped slowly in approval of her singing. She knew she was just imaging it, she knew it, it was crazy. He couldn't be here. He can't have found her. Not now, not after all this time.

She hurried to the back of the room and tried to keep her face out of sight of the shadowed corner where the man sat. She pulled on her braid nervously as she hid in the kitchen.

She was just acting silly. But in his return, what was she dreading? That he would be ashamed of her? That he would blame her for the death of their second daughter?

No. He didn't know. She didn't even know until the day Harmony was born. There was no way unless she told him.

Did she really hate him after 18 years? No. She simply felt sorry for him. Sorry he couldn't keep the promise he made to her and Harmony. He didn't deserve a second chance, she had given him so many chances, and yet...

No. She wouldn't succumb to that line of thought again. She wouldn't.


	9. Chapter 9

Alanna glanced out the darkening windows as she ran a rag over the table, clearing away the residue of today's patrons. Who was she anymore, really?

_"No thoughts within her head but thoughts of joy,"_ she sung quietly, her voice echoing slightly in the empty common room. _"No dreams within her heart but dreams of love."_

Silence hung for a moment before...

_"You have come here, in pursuit of your deepest urge, in pursuit of that wish which 'til now has been silent... Silent." _

She spun on her heal, her heart racing a mile a minute, watching as a man stepped from the shadows of he room. His aged face, hidden behind a timeless mask, his hair black as it ever had been, his blue eyes dulled and empty. Erik.

"Stay away from me." She snapped, backing into the table and almost knocking it over. He took a step toward her, a pained expression on his face, half his emotion hidden by the mask.

"Alanna,"

"Get the hell away from me." She roared, moving around the table so it was between her and her former fiancé. "Y-you can't be here! No, you shouldn't be here. Dammit, Erik, it's been 18 years. Why couldn't you just let me live my life?" Her words were coming in gasps, the shock of seeing him after all this time bringing her near panic. It had been years since her last anxiety attack, but she knew she probably couldn't hold that streak up anymore.

She pressed a hand to her chest as she tried to control her breathing.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? You're sorry?" She said with incredulity. "Damn you. Damn you to hell. You left me!"

"You're the one that walked away!" Erik snapped, apparently unable to contain himself. "You walked away." His voice cracked with emotion.

"You walked out on me and your daughter when you kissed that... Woman."

"Alanna, please, listen to me for a second,"

"No! You stay the hell away from Harmony and I! You have no right. No right,"

"I've been dying everyday. I have 18 years of regret holding me down, pinning me to the earth and beating me senseless, price for every wrong I ever did to you."

Alanna's chest was heaving. "You made that choice when you kissed her. You brought this on yourself." She looked away from him. "Go away, never come back. Stay away from Harmony. She's not your daughter. I'm not your wife."

Erik stared at her for a long time. At last he took a breath.

"Angel of music," he sang at last. "I hear you speak, I listen. Stay by my side, guide me,"

Alanna was shaking her head as he approached her.

"Angel, my soul was weak, forgive me." He took her small face in his hands, and she found herself unable to move. He kissed her. 18 years of rage, hate, lust, regret, and longing translated into one simple gesture. Alanna felt 22 again, reuniting with Erik after he confessed to wanting a family. Her eyes snapped open and she jerked away from him.

"No." She shook her head, backing away from him. "Stay away from me."

"Or what?" He whispered, looking completely lost.

"Or I'll do what I should have done when I found you beneath the Garnier. I'll report you to the police. Oh you can run," she said quickly, cutting over his attempt to interject. "They may never catch you, but it will drill into that thick skull that I don't love you anymore. You can no longer seduce me with your voice, with your promises. You are nothing to me." She glared up at him, mustering 18 years of pent up rage into those last 5 words.

Erik's face was blank.

"Fine." He said at last. "I will ail you no more." He turned toward the door. "I never stopped loving you. Christine is a distant dream compared to the reality of my yearning for you." And he was gone.

Alanna backed away from the door, jumping when she hit the wall. She leaned her head against it. She slid down to the floor, wrapping her arms around her knees. Years of resolve crumbled as she truly cried for the first time in years.


	10. Chapter 10

I knocked on my mother's door and pushed the door open slightly, peering in. I was surprised she wasn't home yet, since normally she would be back. I wondered what was keeping her as I started to close the door. I stopped when I noticed something out of place on my mother's bedside table.

Her room was as neat and tidy as ever, her four poster bed made with an old quilt, the hardwood floor free of debris or clothing, the wardrobe in the corner closed tight and no doubt filled with properly hung clothing but something was not normal. A white porcelain mask sat on her beside table next to a small gas lamp and a book. I picked up the mask and turned it over in my hands, curious of the relic I had never seen before.

"Harmony?" A voice called from downstairs. I panicked, taking the mask out of the room with me as I went to respond to my mother. Realizing I was still holding it, I shoved it into a stack to towels in the hall before heading into the kitchen, adjusting myself. My mother stood in the kitchen, her face blotchy and eyes red. Before I could ask what was wrong she took me into her arms and held me right. I returned the embrace, wondering what was wrong.

"I have always done what is best for you, I hope you know that," she said quietly.

()

I rolled my eyes as I spotted Gustav standing on the other side of the factory, watching me as I swept the floors around the machines. It's not like I could tell him to go away, since he practically owned the place and the foreman would flay me alive. And I'd probably lose my job. So I had to deal with him staring at me. I scoffed again as I rolled my eyes at him.

A boy a few years younger than I was passed me holding a barrel of pulp. He followed my gaze and shook his head, his wavy brown hair swishing slightly. His brown eyes glittered as he said "Careful of that one, he's trouble."

I nodded, taking in the boy's handsome angled face and dark eyes, knowing I had never seen him before. I wanted to ask his name, but I couldn't really communicate with him and he had already strode away. I blinked and I found that I couldn't locate him among the other workers. I shook my head and returned my attention to my job. I still glanced up occasionally to see if Gustav was still watching me.

He was.

Leah could tell something was off and kept sending me sly looks from around her mop handle. I stuck my tongue out at her when I knew the foreman wasn't watching me.

Finally the day ended and I tried to rush past Gustav before he could spot me.

He did.

"Harmony!"

I groaned silently as I turned to him, the rest of the workers flowing past me.

"Look, I was wondering if I could treat you to dinner." He said.

I twisted my mouth. _"Did you really need to stalk me at work?"_ I signed.

"Sorry, I don't have much practice. Most of my relationships have been shoved on me. I don't know how to do it on my own." He shrugged. I smiled slightly and looked toward the ceiling. Someone should really clean it. Dust and ropes of musty cobwebs hung everywhere.

"Please?" He asked.

I bit my lip. Why was he so interested in me? I had never had a lover before though... Might be fun. Hell, what did I know about men? I wanted nothing more than to just run home and hide under my coverlet and hope he forgot about his mute prey. My legs urged me to get the hell out of there, but my head moved up and down in a reluctant nod.

He smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

Gustav drummed his fingers on the edge of his uncle's desk as he barely listened to what he was being told. A replacement. That was all he was, a damn replacement for something Philippe couldn't have. And that was his father. He ran his fingers through his curly hair and drifted his eyes back to his uncle.

"Are you listening to me?" Philippe asked, looking up from a stack of papers.

"Yes sir." He said, trying not to sound disrespectful. He was family, after all. However he only came into Gustav's life around the age of 15 for the sole purpose of seasoning Gustav to become a business man. Gustav wanted to be anywhere but this office. He wondered dimly if even his father could have tolerated taking this sort of teaching from Philippe. He ran a hand across his forehead as he tried to focus on what exactly Philippe was telling him. As it turned out Philippe had finished his lecture, standing and bidding Gustav good day. He shook his head and left his uncle's office, hands shoved into the pockets of his breeches. He entered one of many bedrooms of the house, overly lavish and furnished, and shrugged off his jacket and tossed it over his desk chair. He pulled off his black dress shoes, which were shined daily, and shoved his feet into a pair of old, muddy riding boots. He smiled at the look of disgust that would have been on his mother's face if she was here and knew he kept these in his bedroom. He pulled on a light riding jacket before heading out of his room and down the stairs.

Once in the stables, Gustav took a handful of oats from one of the bags of feed, offering it up to a bay gelding who whinnied in delight at the sight of Gustav. Gustav ran his hand over the horse's nose before opening the stable door and leaning him out. He brushed and saddled the horse before mounting him, tugging the reins to encourage the horse into motion. He tapped the bay's flanks with his boots and they were off. He kept the horse at a gentle trot as he pulled off into one of the trails leading away from the De'Chagny mansion. The horse danced beneath him, anxious, wanting to go faster. He wanted to run. Just like Gustav. For now he held the horse at a steady pace. Right on track. With a set destination. Even if it wasn't one he wanted to reach. In a few weeks time his mother would arrive from Paris and he would be trapped then. Into this world his uncle and mother had envisioned. Into a happy little fantasy that would never make Gustav happy. He let out a breath and let the gelding go a little bit faster.

What was he doing? He didn't know. And he couldn't stand up to his mother or Philippe. He didn't have the strength or the will. He was weak.

He needed... Something. Anything.

He released his horse and let him run at a full gallop. Gustav leaned low over the horse's back, gripping the reins tightly in both hands. Finally, he pulled back on the leather reins, slowly stopping his gelding. The horse huffed with the exertion of the run. He let out a breath and led the gelding back to the path.

Nothing made sense. Nothing was in his control.

He emerged into a clearing and he smiled softly. A familiar small woman sat in the middle of the field beneath a tall tree, writing in the shade and sitting among the roots. She would defiantly think he was stalking her, but he couldn't help but say hello. If anything made sense, it was her. He didn't know how, but when he looked at her a feeling of calm came over him, pushing back the frantic panic he constantly felt when around his uncle.

"Morning." He said, pulling up his horse to Harmony, who looked up at him, an eyebrow cocked.

_"What are you doing here?_" She asked, signing with her hands

He had lied to Harmony when he had told her that his uncle had forced him to learn sign language. He actually taught himself when he was a teenager when he met a boy who was deaf and who he had befriended. He had never forgotten it since, though he hadn't used it in years since that friend had died.

"Just out for a ride." He murmured. "What are you writing?"

She pulled the blue leather journal to her chest and her cheeks burned red with embarrassment.

"I won't laugh." He promised. He hopped down from his horse and sat beside her in the grass.

She handed him the small book and he examined the sheet music she had drawn on the page.

"You wrote this?" He asked, and she nodded.

"Well, I don't know much about music, my mother tried to teach me piano but I never caught on. You'll have to play this for me sometime."

She shook her head, the red in her face rising up her face. Gustav smiled again. She took her journal back and tucked her pen into the binding before shutting it.

_"Do you often ride here?"_ She asked, moving her hands again.

"Yes." He said, wishing he could confide the desperate need to just escape, but he didn't want to burden her with that. She seemed to fragile and pure, he didn't want to bother her with anything. "What about you?"

A distant look came into her eyes and she pulled her journal to her chest. _"Sometimes I just come out here, think about things," _she finally responded. She looked back into his eyes, her blue eyes piercing him. _"Why are you so interested in me?"_

Gustav was silent for a time too as he considered his answer. "Silence. I appreciate that about you. I don't know. I just have never met a girl who was so... Quiet. Most women I've met will talk your ear off and just make sure you know everything you're doing wrong. And you just seem more intelligent than most of the airheads I've been with. Even now. You question my motives when most girls would have jumped at the chance to be with a handsome young man from a rich family. Do you know how many women, married and not, flirt with me at the factory? And all you had to do was look at me, and I just... I don't know. Don't listen to me. I'm being silly."

Her face burned even brighter and she twisted her hands.

_"You don't mind my muteness?_"

"Not at all." He responded, using his hands this time. His gestures were a little clumsy since he hadn't done them in years, but she got the message. She smiled and brushed her mousy brown hair out of her face. He had the urge to lean in and kiss her, but he didn't. Instead he took her small hands in his.

()

Gustav ran a hand through his hair as he entered the dining room, boots in one hand as he strode past the long okay wood table. He hoped that by looping around this way that Philippe wouldn't see him returning to his room and assume he was still out. There was a set of stairs behind the dining room, and if he could just make it...

"Gustav, there you are." Philippe stuck his head into the dining room. Gustav should have known he had the servants on watch.

"Yes, uncle?" He asked wearily, setting his muddy boots behind a chair so Philippe wouldn't see them.

"I just received word from your mother. She has great news."

That's what Gustav was afraid of.


	12. Chapter 12

_"I just don't know about his motives."_ I signed, walking beside Leah as we returned from work. I rubbed my neck tiredly as I waited for her response.

_"I don't know why you're questioning this. Just go with it." _

I shrugged and yawned, closing my eyes slightly. I didn't see a man leaving the tavern in front of us and nearly ran him over.

"Sorry," he murmured, fixing the hood of his cloak. He paused for just a moment and our eyes met. His eyes were an icy blue almost identical to mine, and his face was hidden by a... A white mask. I felt my eyes go wide as I stared at him for what seemed to be an eternity. The man shook his head and swept past me, pulling his hood of his cloak so it covered his place completely. I let out a breath.

_"What?"_ Leah signed, looking interested. _"Did you know him?"_

I shook my head as I watched him go. I felt like I should know him though. And that mask...

()

Mother wasn't home yet once I got back to the house. I ran up stairs and checked the stack of towels to see if it had been moved. I let out a breath as I dug around for the mask I had hidden there. I found it in the pile, turning it over in my hands and exhaling, glad mother hadn't found it. It was identical to the mask that man had been wearing. Had my mother known him? Was it a coincidence? Should I ask her about the mask?

"Harmony, are you home?"

Once again, I panicked, this time stowing the mask in my room before heading downstairs to greet my mother.

"What's on your mind?" She asked, pulling off her apron and hanging it on a hook beside the stove. I shrugged.

"Come on, Harm, I know you're thinking about something, I can see it in your eyes." She teased. Her smile seemed genuine.

_"It's a boy."_ I said, deciding to tell my mother about Gustav instead of the masked man.

"Oh?" She cocked an eyebrow. "Really? Tell me more."

_"I don't know. I just have this feeling. He is a nice guy... But I don't know."_

"Well trust your instincts." She said. "Don't overlook anything."

_"Have you not trusted yours?"_

She looked down and shook her head. "Yes. I have."

_"And...?" _

"And I have you." She said, looking up at me. "I don't regret that. But trust your instincts when your heart becomes confused." She shrugged. "Anyway, who is this boy?"

_"Someone from the factory. His uncle owns it." _

"What's his name?" The kettle on the stove started whistling at that moment and she turned to it pouring the water into a mug she had out. She pinched a few tea leaves from a jar into a tea ball before submerging it in the hot water. She seemed to have lost her train of thought as she sipped her tea.


	13. Chapter 13

Gustav seemed distant as I walked beside him, a hand on his arm as he led me toward the restaurant. I lifted my hand and waved it in front if his face. Gustav jerked and looked down at me.

"I'm sorry." He murmured. "I just have a lot on my mind."

_"Your uncle?"_ I signed.

"Yes." He shook his head. "I apologize, I should befocusing on you." He smiled slightly and I blushed.

We reached the restaurant, and Gustav sat us down at a back table after waving to the waiter. It was a small place, but I had been here with my mother before. Considering Gustav's status I figured small places like this would be beneath him. I was pleased that it wasn't, and obviously by his familiarity with the staff he had been here many times before.

"How have you been since we last spoke?" He asked, after dictating out order to the waiter.

_"I've been alright."_ I twisted my hands and looked down.

"What?" He asked. "Something is on your mind."

_"It's nothing."_

He took one of my hands. "If it is bothering you, it isn't nothing."

_"I found a mask in my mother's possession, and I saw a man with the same mask in town, and his eyes..."_

He considered me. "What kind of mask?"

_"A white, half mask._"

He blinked at me. "My mother used to tell me stories of a masked man, the Phantom of the Opera." He said. "Who is your mother, what is her name?"

I pulled a pen from my bag and scribbled her name on a slip of paper before sliding it across the table to Gustav. He stared at the name blankly.

"Oh my god. You're..." He shook his head. "I knew your mother. Granted I was a child, but I knew her. My mother..." He ran a troubled hand through his hair. "Your father..."

_"My father?!_" She stared at him.

"My mother told me about Alanna, how she stole the man she loved. I can only assume he was your father."

I looked down at my hands.

_"What about your father?" _I signed slowly.

He hesitated. "I don't think mother ever truly loved my father. I think he was just a stand in." He hung his head. "My father was a good man, I know it. I don't remember him very well, but he loved me and my mother." He raised his eyes to mine.

"I can't believe this. Fate is really a curious thing."

I stared at him. I grabbed his arm with one hand and signed with the other.

_"Who is my father?" _

"I don't know for sure. I'm sorry." He considered me. "You know that you can't tell your mother about me, you know that, right?"

_"What?" _

He let out a breath. "If what my mother told me is true, your mother and mine didn't get along. My mother must have done something... Otherwise your father would still be here. This is all speculation, but it think it would be best if we kept this a secret, if you can live with that. Maybe your mother would understand, but my mother hates Alanna Belle with a passion." He shook his head. "I'm sorry it has to be like this."

I lowered my eyes and stayed silent for a few minutes.

_"Would you really still be willing to be with me if you know your mother would fight against us?" _

He smiled sadly. "My mother has never cared about anything I've loved. She sent me to live with my uncle, and now she's coming from Paris with..." He trailed off and shook his head. "I can't be controlled by her. I won't let myself be trapped."

I stared into his dark blue eyes, wondering what my instincts were telling me. He seemed so sincere, but was he really worth it?

_"Alright." _

He let out a breath. "If you want, Harmony, I can do a bit of research, see if I can find out more about your father."

_"Thanks."_ I smiled weakly, wondering what I had gotten myself into.

()

Gustav held Harmony's hand as they walked along the forest edge, Harmony's head on his shoulder. Her eyes were glassy, as though she were deep in thought. He let her think as they moved into the red stained trees, leaves crunching beneath their feet. He couldn't help but stare down at her, she was just so beautiful. With her beside him he felt at peace, free from the frantic panic that increased everyday his mother's arrival drew near.

Harmony gripped his arm tightly and he stopped walking, looking down at her. She looked up at him, her blue eyes wide. She released his arm, blushing slightly. He put a hand under her chin and tilted it up slightly. She closed her eyes and he smiled, bringing her lips to his. She wrapped her arms around his middle, leaning into him.

For once, something seemed right.


	14. Chapter 14

It had been four months since Gustav and I had dinner at that restaurant and we had discussed our parents. His mother had arrived in Paris and he became more diligent about keeping us a secret. Not that I minded, I didn't really want to meet his mother and I didn't want to confront my mother about Gustav or my father. She often times pressed me about the boy I had mentioned but I managed to change the subject promptly. Gustav and I have grown closer and I try to see him as much as possible. He sometimes used his influence at the factory to keep the foreman off my back.

()

Leah shook her head as she waved to me, heading away from the factory, as I stood outside it waiting for Gustav.

"Hey, you." Gustav said, coming up behind me. "I have some news. Come on," he took my hand and took me into the alley behind the factory, gripping my hand tightly.

"I think my hypothesis is correct." He said. "Your father... I think he is the Phantom. From what I gathered from articles and my own mother, your mother appeared at the Palais Garnier and stayed on for two seasons, but she had to cut her second season short because she was relieved when she fell pregnant. No one knew the father, and no one knew anything, not even Alanna's own mother. The newspapers had a field day with the scandal. This happened around the same time my father died and my mother and I arrived at the opera house. I read a connecting story about the Populaire, which involved my mother, father, and the Phantom." He shook his head.

I stared up at him. _"It would explain the mask."_ I looked down at my hands before running a hand over my neck. "_So my father was a murderer?"_

"I wish I was wrong," he said. "But I'm almost certain. He wrapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry."

I pulled away from him after a moment. _"And that masked man I saw, do you think that's him?"_

"I don't know, love." He smiled at me. "I know something that would cheer you up, my mother has returned to France for the time being and my uncle is holding a ball of sorts to celebrating the opening of a new factory."

I raised my eyebrows. _"Really? I've never been to anything like that." _

"It will be fine. We just won't tell anyone your real name so word won't get back to my mother."

I nodded in agreement but looked down at my body. _"What would I even wear?" _

"I'll find you something." He said, waving a hand. "It's in two nights, alright?"

I nodded, feeling slightly excited.

"What name will you use to conceal your identity?"

_"I'll just use my middle name, Alice."_ I shrugged. _"No one besides my mother knows it." _

"Alright." He kissed me quickly. "I should get going. Alright? I'll see you soon." I nodded and tried to pull away from him but he grinned and pulled me back, kissing me more deeply. I leaned into him for a moment before he pulled away, still smiling. I waved to him as I headed to the end of the alley. I quickened my pace as I glanced around, making sure nobody saw Gustav and I.

()

Erik remembered the promise he had made to Alanna, that he would stay away from her and their daughter. However it was difficult. He wanted to seek out his daughter and try and convince Alanna to forgive him. It was too tempting. He wasn't even sure why he was here in this town anymore. He didn't know if he had walked past his daughter countless times as he wandered the village aimlessly.

He stopped as he came faced to face with a girl in the road, her hands gripping the bag on her shoulder. She blinked at him with brilliant blue eyes. He had seen this girl many times. Who was she? She stared at him, her eyes locked on his mask under his hood. She shook her head and walked briskly past him. He turned.

"Wait!" He called, not sure what possessed him to call after her. Her back became stiff as she slowly turned to look at him. "W-what's your name?" He asked. She opened her mouth, and closed it, putting a hand on her neck and shaking her head. She couldn't speak. He let out a breath, turning away from her. She couldn't be it. His daughter couldn't be mute. How could she?


	15. Chapter 15

I smoothed my hands over the blood red skirts of the gown I was wearing, examining myself in the mirror of my room. I was slightly giddy about tonight, and I couldn't wait to see Gustav. He had left this dress in a box for me at the factory. I have never worn anything this lavish in my life. I had my bangs pinned out of my face, my hair curled around my face. I lifted my heavy black cloak around my shoulders and pinned it shut around my dress, lifting my hood and settling it carefully on my head and pulling the cowl down. My mother should already be asleep and I could sneak out through the window and climb down using the vines that roped up the side of the house. I glanced at my wall clock and figured Gustav would be here by now.

I grabbed my journal and stowed it in an inside pocket of my cloak before heading to the window.

My boots hit the ground softly as I let myself fall from the vines, hurrying across the yard away from my house, blocking the cold of the retreating winter from my body. The shadow of a horse could be seen from the peak of a hill before me. Gustav nodded to me as I swung up behind him, smiling. I wrapped my arms around his middle and nestled my head into his back, closing my eyes. I barely even noticed the horse moving beneath us. All that mattered was him. I had been hesitant in the first months of our relationship, still questioning his motives, but now... Just being with him felt right. I did not ever want to lose him.

Gustav hopped down from his horse and held out a hand to me. I accepted his hand and slid down from the saddle. He led the horse around the back of the mansion, stowing it in one of the stables. I stood in the middle of the dusty stable, looking around at the horses in each stall. I had lowered my hood and my hands are folded in front of me. Gustav patted the head of his gelding before returning to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissed me. His hands moved under my cloak, placing his hands on my back.

"Come on," he said, pulling away, "lets go."

I nodded and followed him out of the stables, walking behind him slightly. People here couldn't know we were together.

He entered the grand house through the back, gesturing for me to follow. We walked through the large kitchen that was bustling with busy servants. Many of them greeted Gustav and he nodded politely to them, pulling me along quickly. I could hear the noise of people and music once we had emerged into the rest of the house. I followed him into a grand ballroom which was milling with lavishly dancing guests. Gustav held a hand out to her, grinning.

"Well, may I have this dance?" I stared at his hand for a moment before accepting it. He pulled me close to him and placed a hand on my waist, one hand holding mine. I let him waltz me around for a while before we were interrupted.

"Who is this, Gustav?" A tall man asked. I recognized him from the factory. He had short blonde hair and hazel eyes and a serious manner about him. I cowered slightly behind Gustav as his eyes fell on me.

"This is my friend, Alice. She works in the factory." He explained. I nodded.

He turned his eyes on me, and I couldn't look away from his face. "How long have you worked there?" He asked.

"A few months." Gustav answered quickly.

"I'm sure she has a tongue, Gustav, surly she can speak for herself."

"Actually she can't." Gustav retorted. "She's mute."

I nodded quickly.

"I offered to bring her here and she wanted to see the grand piano, since she plays." Gustav added. "Come on." He moved past the man, pulling me along with him. We left the ballroom and into a side corridor.

"That was my uncle, Philippe " he said, answering my unasked question. "We'll return in a few, I just want to get away from him."

I nodded and followed him along the corridor. "Here, might as well," he pushed a door open, "the piano."

I ran my hands over the mahogany wood of the piano, marveling at its beauty. Gustav smiled warmly as I sat down in front of it, trailing my fingers over the ivory keys.

"You may play it if you'd like."

I nodded, striking the keys with memorized precision as I recalled one of the songs from my childhood my mother had taught me. The song ended far too quickly however and I pulled my hands away from the keys, letting out a breath.

"That was beautiful, mon cur." He smiled, sitting beside me. I translated the French and leaned into him. He tilted my chin up and kissed me again. There was a tap on the door and he pulled away from me quickly, jumping to his feet.

A few moments later the door banged open and Philippe strode in. "Gustav, show the girl the piano and get back out there! This is part of learning the family business." He insisted. "You've had your fun with the girl, but you have a duty to the De'Chagny name."

"Just give me a minute, Philippe." Gustav said. "I'll be with you in a moment. His uncle sniffed and left the room.

"That was close." Gustav breathed.

"So I was right." A man entered the room, his hands folded behind his back. "I thought your behavior was rather odd and decided to follow you."

I nearly gasped when I saw the mask over the man's face and his crystal blue eyes.

"You're Gustav, Christine Daae's son, aren't you?" He asked.

"Yes, I am."

The masked man smirked slightly. "And who is this?"

"Alice." Gustav answered. He glanced at me.

"I've seen the both of you around, sneaking about."

"Were you the one who warned us to Philippe?" Gustav asked.

"Yes. It was me." His eyes fell on my face before he looked back up at Gustav. "Considering your current situation I would imagine that you wouldn't want your uncle to find out about your relationship to this girl."

I looked up at Gustav for clarification but he kept his eyes locked on the masked man.

"How do you know about that?" Gustav hissed.

"Let's just say I'm a observant man." He said. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. You should be getting back to your uncle before he comes back."

Gustav moved past him, indicating for me to stay here.

"I hope you know what you're doing." The man said, looking down at me. I sat on the piano bench, looking away from the man, my heart beating wildly. What did this man know? Could he really be the Phantom of the Opera, her father?

"Well, Alice, I guess we are alone. I apologize if I startled you when we met on the street, I mistook you for someone else."

I nodded, still not looking at him.

"Tell me, you must be around her age... Do you know of a girl named Harmony?"

My heart almost stopped. I shook my head quickly.

He chuckled darkly. "I knew it were too good to be true." He glanced down at the piano. "I heard you play, you are very good."

I blushed slightly, placing my hands on the piano keys. "If you'd like I can teach you. You are good, but the music you've mastered is simple. You have so much potential to be better. And it would give you and Gustav an excuse to meet in secret."

_"Why are you doing this?"_ I asked, signing out of habit. His eyes tracked my hands and seemed to puzzle out what it was I was trying to say.

"Because there is little good I have done in this world, maybe helping the pair of you... I don't know. I just need a distraction. Time until I can figure out my next step." He said.

It was risky. But if I refused him the man would become suspicious and maybe would continue following Gustav and I. It was obvious he was, and if he knew Gustav's mother... He would expect me to act like any lovesick girl, taking up his offer immediately. But what if this man really was who I thought he was, would I really let Gustav remain near him? What if he found out who I was and tried to hurt Gustav?

"Alice?"

I jerked out of my reverie at the sound of my false name and ran a hand over my arm. Picking the lesser of two evils I nodded in agreement. He smiled slightly.

_"What is your name?"_ I asked.

"Erik. Just call me Erik. Don't pass it around, alright?"


	16. Chapter 16

Gustav reentered the room and glanced at Erik before going over to me and grabbing my hand. "I managed to get away from my uncle, come on," he pulled me past Erik and out of the room. He pulled me along through the house, leading me higher in the mansion. I wanted to ask him where we were going but he held tightly to one hand and the other was holding up my skirts to keep myself from tripping that the fast pace he was keeping us at. He finally slowed down at the end of the hallway, reaching an arm up to a trapdoor in the ceiling.

"Come on," he said, pulling the door down and revealing a small staircase. He climbed up and gestured for me to follow. I crawled up into the mostly attic, dusting my skirts off as I tried to stand properly, catching my breath. He pushed open two windows at the far end of the attic. He climbed out onto the roof and I followed him hesitantly. He sat at an angle on the shingles of the roof, holding out a hand to me as I climbed awkwardly beside him.

"I used to come here as a child, up on the roof." He explained. "Just look up at the stars." I sat against his chest, his legs on either side of me. He let out a breath and wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my head. "This is all I want, Harmony. Just you. I don't need my mother or my uncle, they don't care about me, anyway."

I placed my hands over his, closing me eyes.

"Marry me, Harmony."

My eyes snapped open and I turned my head to look up at him.

"All I want is you, love."

I looked down at the ground below us, letting out a breath. I didn't respond for a long time.

"We can just run away and don't look back."

_"I can't do that to my mother." _I finally responded. _"She's done so much for me..."_

"Alright. We won't leave." He said quickly. "You can tell her if you want. But please Harmony, I don't want to lose you, I want to be with you."

I gripped his hands.

"Please. I love you." He murmured.

_"I don't know what to say."_ I signed.

"Yes. Say yes." He hesitated. "You love me, don't you?"

I nodded. "_Alright, I'll do it. I'll marry you."_

He laughed and wrapped his arms around me tighter.

"Thank you."

_"There's something I should tell you though."_ I signed, however I couldn't hide the smile creeping across my face. I explained about Erik and his offer and who I thought he was. Gustav let out a breath.

"Since you accepted his offer, visit him, just act normal, don't let him think anything is wrong. If what you say is true and this man is really your father... We can't let him find out. He could hurt you. Or your mother."

I nodded, gripping tighter to his hands. He laid back against the roof, taking me with him. I turned so my ear was pressed against his chest and I could hear the gentle beat of his heart. I gripped the front of his jacket, suddenly afraid. Afraid of the future, afraid of what would happen... Afraid of Erik.


	17. Chapter 17

Leah caught up to me, breathing heavily from her jaunt to catch up to me.

_"Where are you going?"_ She demanded, using her hands for a moment before placing them on her knees and huffing slightly. _"You've been disappearing off and I want to know where you are going." _

_"It's nothing, Leah, don't worry about it." _

_"I am nearly ready to ask your mother what's going on,"_

_"No!"_ I sighed frantically. _"You can't! I'll tell you, come on." _I pulled her out of the street. Sitting in a park bench I explained to her that was seeing Gustav, but he didn't want anyone to know.

_"I'm sorry I didn't tell you."_ I apologized. _"I haven't seen him for a few weeks and I'm getting worried about him. I know his mother came back from Paris... But I'm worried."_ I ran a hand over my arm, looking down at the ground. Leah didn't respond for a time.

_"All this time you were so hesitant to be with him and now... You're hopeless."_ She laughed softly.

_"Anyway, I have to be going, to see if he will actually show up this time."_ I stood and waved to Leah, hurrying off in the direction of the tavern where I met Erik every week. Erik waited for me in the side room of the tavern, sitting behind the piano.

"Good afternoon. You're late." He commented. I nodded and signed quickly. _"Have you seen Gustav?"_

I desperately wanted to see my fiancé.

"Alice... I didn't want to tell you this, I hoped that he would come clean about it eventually, but..." Erik shook his head, staring up at me with sad eyes. "Gustav is engaged, Alice."

At first I was confused. Of course he was engaged, he was engaged to me, but there was no way for him to know that unless he had been out on that roof with Gustav and I three months ago.

_"What are you talking about?"_

"Her name is Adeline. They've been engaged for some months now. I heard his mother speaking to Philippe about it. I think Gustav has just been using you, Alice, this enitre time.

I shook my head, tears in my eyes as I tried to unhear the words he had just said. I didn't want to believe him. Why would he lie?

"I'm sorry, it's been impossible to get away, I didn't mean- What's wrong?" At that moment, Gustav appeared in the door frame, looking weary. I pushed past him and into the common room of the tavern, tears blurring my eyes. I didn't know what to believe, I just needed to get out of there and clear my head, to think.

"What did you tell her?" I heard Gustav yell. "Wait!" he ran after me, grabbing my arm. "Harmony wait!"

We must have been out of earshot of Erik because he dared to use my real name."Harmony! What happened?" I stared into his eyes and yanked my arm free.

_"Who is Adeline?"_

His face fell and he let out a breath, closing his eyes for a moment. "Do you remember what I told you about my mother and uncle not caring about what I think or feel?" He didn't seem nervous or defensive, just tired and weary. "Adeline is an old friend of mine, nothing more. My mother was hoping by arranging my marriage to her that it would hold me down and keep me anchored to her." He took my arm and led me out of the street, and I followed him quickly. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just didn't want to... I don't know what I was thinking. I didn't think my mother would really try and make me go through with it. She only recently started getting serious with wedding plans. I will admit I wanted to marry you before my mother had the chance to force me into this." He grabbed my arms in earnest, "but I really do love you, I'm sorry." He hung his head. "I'll understand if you feel like you can't trust me."

I thought back to what my mother said about trusting my instincts. I could understand why we had to be so secretive now. I love him, and he was just trying to... Just trying to...

_"Of course I trust you."_ I signed wearily._"And I still want to be with you. And I don't want someone marrying the man I love."_

He wrapped his arms around me, sighing deeply. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, I didn't think it would go this far. Just goes to show my mother is insane."

I laughed slightly. _"Marry me then. I don't want to share you with anyone, even if it is in theory."_

"What about your mother?" He asked.

I hesitated.

_"I'll have to tell her eventually, but we should... before anyone can tell us otherwise."_

"Is that your choice?"

I nodded.

I hoped I knew what I was doing.


	18. Chapter 18

I touched the ring at my neck, hanging by a chain. I couldn't wear it normally, but at least I could do this. Living at home with my mother felt odd now that I was married, but I didn't have the strength to tell her I had married the son of the woman who had torn our family apart.

"Where were you, Harmony?" She asked and I froze on the way back to my room, my hand on the stair railing. "Harmony?"

_"With Leah."_ I signed, refusing to look at her.

"You should really tell me these things, Harmony." She said. "I was worried about you."

_"Sorry."_ I gritted my teeth and returned to my room. I curled up on my bed, toying with the ring. Letting the guilt roll over me as I lay there, holding my knees to my chest. There was a knock on the door but I didn't have the energy to open the door. My mother entered my room, sitting on the bed beside me.

"What's been bothering you?" She asked, putting a hand on my shoulder. "I don't like that you've been keeping secrets from me."

_"Like you're one to talk."_ I signed without thinking.

She hesitated. "Harmony, the things I don't tell you are for your own safety. Trust me. I am your mother, I know what's best for you." She ran a hand over my hair. "I can't help but still think of you as my baby, Harmony. I'm sorry if you feel that I treat you like a child. I'm doing my best here. And I wish that in return you would give me some honesty."

I remained silent, hoping she would go away. It had been months since I have really and tryly spoken to my mother, between working at the factory and sneaking away to see Gustav and Erik I wasn't home much.

She sighed angrily. "We used to be so close, what happened?"

She gritted her teeth and left my room. I waited for a few hours, not moving as I waited for night to fall and my mother to fall asleep. I climbed slowly out the window and down the ivy.

()

I stared up at the large mansion before me. I knew that this was risky, but I needed to be with Gustav.I picked up a small rock from the ground and threw it at the window I know belonged to Gustav. It took 3 pebbles to grab his attention. He threw open the window and glanced around before his eyes fell on me. I clutched my cloak, my body trembling slightly. He disappeared from the window and appeared a few minutes later emmerging from the house, pulling a jacket arond his shoulders.  
"What are you doing in here?" He asked. I fell into his arms and wrapped my arms around him. He sighed and held me away from him slightly.

"I know. This is hard. If you want to leave, we will. I will go at a moment's notice, so we can be together, just you and me, alright?"

I shook my head, I still needed to tell my mother... Something. I didn't know what the hell I was doing. All I could do was trust Gustav, he was the only thing that seemed right.

He sighed. "Alright then. I'll find a tavern in town, so at least we can have tonight together before you decide anything. I will have to tell my mother something eventually. She is still diligent about those damned wedding plans."

I nodded. _"I know. And I'm sorry."_

"Come on, lets go." he said, putting a hand on my back.


	19. Chapter 19

I ducked my head as Gustav spoke briefly to the foreman before he pointed in my direction. I tried to retreat to the other side of the room, but he already had his sights set on me. He had his hand around my arm.

"Harmony, you've been avoiding me." He muttered. Sighing, he continued "I don't know how much longer we can keep this a secret, but why haven't you..." He stopped as I ran a hand under my eyes as tears began to form.

"Come on," he said as we left the room. His face was shadowed by the darkness of the corridor. "What's wrong?"

I covered my face with my hands. He put a hand on my shoulder. "Harmony,"

Slowly, I took his hand, running my thumbs over his hand. I shook slightly as I pressed his hand over my abdomen.

"Harmony... Are you pregnant?" He muttered.

I wrapped my arms around him and buried my head into his chest. He held me for a moment. He took my face in his hands.

"I made a vow to you. I'm going to keep it. I'm going to take care of you. Alright?" He smiled weakly. "This is supposed to be a good thing, something happy."  
_"I know."_ I nodded, wiping away my tears. _"We can't keep this up for much longer."_

"I know. I don't want you to get hurt." He kissed me. "With Erik..."

I nodded.

"We need to leave. To run. We can't stay here. Especially not now."

I shook my head. He lifted my head up.

"Harm, I know your mother doesn't want us to be together, and if Erik finds out that you're his daughter..."

I nodded, raising a hand.

"We need to leave." He insisted. "For you and the baby."

I sighed, letting out a breath. _"Give me a few days." _

()

"Harmony, are you alright?" I heard my mother's voice through the restroom door. I wiped my mouth with a handkerchief. I pounded on the door to let her know to go away. I bit my lip too keep from being sick until I knew she was gone. Once her footsteps faded my head was once again in the basin. How long would this last? I wished I could ask my mother.

I cleaned myself off and stood shakily. I ran my fingers through my hair, leaving quickly before retreating to my room.

"Harmony." I stopped, a hand pressed on the door frame to stop my forward momentum. I looked back at my mother.

"What's been going on with you?" She had her arms folded, a stern look marring her features.

I shrugged, looking away from her.

"You look sick, you're never home, and you're avoiding me."

I shrugged again, biting my lip. She knew. Of course she knew. She was my mother. I could see it in her eyes that she knew more than she was letting on.

"Harmony, I need to tell you something." I looked over my shoulder at her.

She hesitated. "I-I... Never mind."

I nodded before returning to my room.


	20. Chapter 20

"Alice, I need to speak with you." Erik said, taking my hand. I looked up at him, nodding. I glanced up the stairs into the rest of Gustav's house, wishing he would hurry, his uncle would be home soon. I hadn't anticipated Erik being here.

"Look, you shouldn't have to hide like this, you should confront your parents." He said, his blue eyes glittering.

_"You haven't met my mother."_ I signed.

"Hey, sorry," Gustav murmured, heading down the stairs. "The carriage is outside." He pulled me away from Erik. He glanced around.

_"I'm not sure about this. My mother knows. She... I know she just knows something." _

"Harmony, I have to do something, for you and the baby, I-"

"Harmony?" Erik approached us slowly. A horrified look painted Gustav's face when he realized he had spoken too loud.

"Oh god." Gustav whispered.

"You both have been lying." He said. His face became dangerous. His blue eyes fell on me. "Harmony."

Gustav shielded me with his body, as Erik walked slowly toward us.

"Why so silent, Monsieur?" His voice was menacing, dangerous. "You're Alanna's daughter, aren't you?"

Gustav drew his blade. "Stay away from my wife. You denied yourself as her father when you had an affair with my mother."

Erik stared at him for a long time before his lip curled back away from his teeth. "Wife?" He snarled. "You bastard. Who do you think you are?"

I gripped the back of Gustav's coat.

"And did I hear right? Baby?" He came closer. Gustav wrapped an arm around behind me, backing up slowly. "You got her pregnant? Take advantage of her like that?"

"Stay back!" Gustav roared. "I know what you are, dammit. We both do. OG."

Erik started laughing, quietly at first, but it grew louder, more wild, more... Insane.

"Insolent fool." He snarled, drawing his own blade from under his cloak. "Just as arrogant as your good for nothing father."

"Shut up!" Gustav cried. He lashed out at Erik, swinging his blade wildly. There was the clash of steel on steel as their blades met.

I stepped forward, gripping the edges of my cloak, horrified. I wanted to yell for them to stop. Erik was obviously more skilled than Gustav, either that or just driven by blind fury. Gustav yelled as Erik's blade tore open his sleeve, blood staining the fabric of the tear. He fell the ground, blade clattering as he released it. Erik rose his sword as he aimed a final, fatal blow. Throwing caution to the wind I leapt forward and shielded Gustav with my small body.

"Harmony!" Gustav gasped, standing and pulling me out of line of fire. He held his blade out to Erik, backing toward the door.

"Don't follow us." I clung to him as he led me away, but as I looked back, I saw Erik was gone.


	21. Chapter 21

Alanna rubbed the small of her back as she leaned again over the dirtied floor of her kitchen. She let out a breath and returned to her furious scrubbing. She heard the kitchen door open slowly. Without looking up, she muttered "Harmony, please stop tracking snow into the house. You can leave your boots outside, and I need you to-" she stopped speaking as her eyes came into contact with a pair of boots that didn't belong to Harmony. Her eyes traveled slowly up the body of a man before she jumped back in alarm, skidding across the floor away from him.

"Dammit Erik!" She screamed. "Get the hell out of my house!"

"You never did have the best language." He said, his eyes sad as he stared at her, not the least bit off put by her reaction.

"You bastard, don't you play games with me! You left me! You have no right to come back here!" She stood shakily.

"You walked away." He responded quietly, his face still solemn.

"Shut up. Shut the hell up." She snapped. "Get out. Harmony will be home soon. I don't want her to see you." She turned away from him.

"She won't."

Alanna spun on her heel, her eyes gray fire. "What do you mean? What have you done?!"

"Nothing." Erik said innocently. "If you would let me explain, I-"

"No! Dammit, what have you done to her? I told you to stay away! Can't you just leave us in pe-"

"Alanna would you listen to me for once in your life!" He yelled, cutting over her. "I am here because I care about the welfare of our daughter!"

Alanna stared up at him, silent for a long time. Finally, she uttered "What happened?"

Erik let out a breath. "She's run off. With Gustav De'Chagny."

"What?" Alanna breathed. "How do you know this?"

"I had been giving her music lessons." He added quickly before Alanna could fly off the handle again, "I didn't know it was her. She was using a false name. She was trying to keep her relationship with him secret. She couldn't let Christine know she was your daughter. Or mine."

"She knew?" Alanna asked weakly.

"Yes. I don't know how. I heard Gustav let her name slip and I knew it was her. I tried to stop them, but they are gone."

"Oh god." Alanna sunk into one of the kitchen chairs. "I should have helped her. I shouldn't have... God I was such an idiot."

"And Alanna... I think she was pregnant."

Alanna didn't even look up. "I know."

"You knew?"

"Who do you know that has had experience trying to hide a pregnancy?" She said coldly. "I knew the signs. I just ignored them." She shook her head. "I told her ... Shit." She shook her head.

"Where do you think they went?" Erik muttered.

"I don't know. Dammit."

Erik hesitated. "Alanna. I have to ask you something."

"What?"

"Who is Melody?"

Alanna jerked her head up. Her eyes were wide as she looked into Erik's weary blue eyes.

"What?" Her mouth was dry.

"I was in the cemetery. Saw her name. Who was she?" Erik asked.

"Twins, Erik." Was all Alanna could say. "The least I could do was give her a name." Her throat closed up and she couldn't speak. Erik looked away from Alanna.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't there. For you or Harmony. I just want to make things right."

Alanna jumped to her feet, trying to push past Erik. "It doesn't matter. Just go-" she doubled over and Erik caught her around the middle before she could hit the ground. Blood sprayed from her lips as she coughed heavily, her body shaking. Erik held her until she went still, trying to clean the blood from her face.

"Alanna?!" He cried. "Alanna!"

She tried to push him away but her body was too weak.

"Put me down." She demanded.

"No, not until you tell me what's going on."

"Put me down!" She sobbed, blood flowing from her lips. "I'm dying dammit." She yelled. "I'm dying! Is that what you want to hear?!"

"W-what?" He breathed. "Oh god. No, no you can't be."

"I am, you thick headed idiot," she choked.

"Feel better by insulting me?" He said dryly.

"Yes, you bastard!" He lifted her up and set her in one of the kitchen chairs as easily as though she were a child. She scrubbed the blood from her chin, staring at the floor where her blood had pooled.

"I'm sorry, Alanna,"

"Save your breath you asshole. I don't want to hear it."

He still looked stunned, Alanna's insults bouncing off him. "Alanna... Does Harmony know? Does she know you're dying."

"No." She shook her head. "Why couldn't you leave us alone?" She moaned. "Why?" She put her face in her hands. "I can't forgive you. I can't. Please don't ask me to do that."

"Fine. I won't." He put a hand on her knee. "Then let me help our daughter. She doesn't know what she's doing."

Alanna looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry, but let me help."

She wrapped her arms around her stomach, refusing to look at him. "I need to... I don't know. She needs to come back, I need to tell her..."

"Did you tell Harmony I was her father?"

"No. I never even mentioned you."

"Well, she knew who I was. She knows about OG too."

"This is all wrong. God, this is all wrong!"


	22. Chapter 22

Gustav ran a hand over Harmony's head as she slept on his chest. She shifted slightly and he smiled. She was so beautiful. He felt so lucky. They were finally out of Italy, they could stop running for now. He let out a breath as he trailed his hand over her body. Erik would kill him if they ever came faced to face again, but that was a risk he would have to take. To protect his wife and child from that madman. He would rather he didn't have to to die though, he didn't want to leave Harmony. He held her tighter, not wanting to let her go. She shifted in her sleep, her nose twitching. He just wanted life to slow down. This was the first time since they had been together that they could truly just... Well be together. He couldn't believe that she was pregnant. Would it be a boy or a girl? He guessed he would have to wait. He just hoped Harmony would be alright. He would protect her no matter what.

Harmony opened her eyes and blinked slowly. He loosened her grip on her smiling slightly. She didn't smile back, sitting up she pressed a hand to her abdomen, wincing as though in pain.

"Harmony?" He asked. "Harmony? Are you alright?"

She shook her head, wincing again. His chest filled with panic as he sat up, putting a hand on her back. She leapt to her feet and disappeared into the wash room that was connected to their room. He heard the sound of her retching and sighed. Only three months into the pregnancy and she was having difficulty. It had been happening since they had left Italy and entered Spain. They were staying in a safe house in the center of Madrid, one he hoped his mother couldn't remember. It was the only choice they had.

"Harmony?" He asked weakly. She appeared in the doorway. She flopped back on the bed weakly, a hand on her stomach. "Are you alright?"

She wavered a hand. He kissed her head softly and she smiled weakly. "You rest, I'll get you something to eat."

She nodded, burying her face in a pillow.

()

When Gustav returned Harmony was sleeping soundly, her arms wrapped around one of the pillows on the bed, her face snuggled into it. He ran a gentle hand over her face, sighing as he just stared at her. She was so beautiful. He didn't know how he had come to be so lucky. He just hoped in the next few months she would be alright.

()

Erik didn't know how such misfortune had befallen him. A cruel trick of fate this truly was, first he was reunited with his love and had the chance to better know his daughter. Now Harmony had run off to god knows where and Alanna... Alanna...

Alanna had gone into town, leaning on Erik for support, to see the local doctor. His diagnosis had been grim, telling them that Alanna had maybe three months left.

She now sat on a stone bench outside of the office, her hands gripping the edge as she stared down at her feet. Her once youthful face was marred by the years Erik had forced upon her and her withering health. The glow of the spring sun shone down upon her back, which was heavily cloaked despite the warmth. Her thinning hair was braided carefully into a braid over one shoulder. She stared down at the ground helplessly as Erik watched her.

"I'm sorry." Erik said.

"Is that all you can say? You're sorry?" She spat, not looking at him. "Is that all you can say for yourself? Sorry?!" She let out a heavy breath and glared at her hands. "I may never see my daughter again because of you."

"You're right. This is my fault. Is that what you want to hear?" Erik said, folding his arms across his chest. "She's my daughter too,"

"No, you're not her father. You can't say that," she put a hand over her face as tears slipping down her cheeks. "You can't, I won't..."

"I am her father." Erik said firmly sitting beside her. "I am the reason she is alive. That night was my mistake too. It was one we both made."

She shook her head, wiping her eyes. "No, don't say that. She wasn't a mistake. She's my little girl." Alanna murmured.

"I know. I'm simply pointing out that she... She is important to me too. I will find her and I will bring her back here."

Alanna looked up at him. "Why couldn't she trust me, Erik?"

"She's only a child," Erik said. "She'll see reason eventually."

"Eventually. That's time we don't have." She snapped. She was silent for a long time. "I don't want you to be all she has when I'm gone."

Erik was stung a little by her words, but after what he did, he wouldn't trust himself either.

"Come on," she said, standing shakily. She lead him through town and to the tavern where she had worked before she had fallen sick. The bartender looked up and rushed from behind the bar, going to Alanna's and when she nearly stumbled into one of the tables. He took her arm and Erik wanted nothing more than than to strike the man down for touching Alanna.

"What are you doing up and around?" The man said, not letting go of Alanna and showing a little more familiarity with Alanna than Erik was comfortable with. "You should be resting, so you can get better."

"Antonin," Alanna said weakly, "May we speak in private?"

The man sensed the urgency of Alanna's request and nodded them into one of the private dining rooms.

"Who is this man?" Erik and the bartender asked at the same time. Alanna sat heavily in one of the chairs at the head of the dining table.

"Antonin, this is Erik, Erik this is Antonin Donati. He runs this inn and has been like a father to Harmony."

"What does this man have to do with Harmony?" Donati asked, folding his arms over his apron.

"Donati, Erik..." Alanna hesitated. "He's her father,"

"And you just show up after all this time?" Donati huffed, "18 years and we ain't seen any sign of you."

"I know, Antonin," Alanna said soothingly. "Look. I told you what happened to me. I didn't know Erik was still looking for me." She paused for a moment, coughing into her hands. "I need your help, Antonin."

"Help with what?" He said.

"I'm dying, and Harmony... She's run off. I need you to help see to it she's safe." Alanna said quickly. Antonin was next to sit down.

"Dying?" He paused for a moment. "Why would she have run off?" He asked.

"She's gone and eloped I think." Alanna explained. "I trust you more than anyone, and I know you care about her. Please, as a last favor to me, do this,"

"Alanna, I don't think-" Erik said, ready to dismiss the plump innkeeper sitting before him.

"No, Erik!" Alanna said, slamming her hands on the table as she stood. She swayed but she stood her ground for as long as she could. "Look, you don't get a say. You want to help find her I won't stop you. But I don't trust you to take care of her once I'm gone." She sat back in her chair, still steaming. She pressed a hand to her head and Antonin reached over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Of course I'll help, Alanna. I'll help Harmony see right."

"Thank you."

Erik had to look away. Donati considered Erik for a moment, obviously disapproving. Alanna rested her forehead in her hands, staring down at the table.

"You should be getting home." Donati said quietly.

"I'll assist you," Erik said quickly.

"No, I'm not so weak I can't get back home." She said. "You said you wanted to help, so find my daughter." She stood shakily, pulling the cloak tighter around her body.

"If you insist." Erik said weakly. There was no convincing this woman. No matter what he said or what he did, he couldn't make her forgive him.

"So," Donati said coldly, "how do you intend on finding her?"

"I plan on going to the boy's mother," Erik responded curtly. "Maybe she knows... Something."

Donati nodded, glancing sideways at Erik.

"You must really have done her wrong." He said at last. "In all my years of knowing her I haven't seen her hate someone with such a passion."

"It's none of your business." Erik growled. "And you're not Harmony's father, so butt out. I can take care of my own daughter."

"I'm not backing down," Donati said stubbornly. "Besides," Donati sniffed. "I don't have much respect for men in masks."


	23. Chapter 23

Erik waited outside the Chagny mansion once he had knocked on the door. He cast his eyes up impatiently, impatiently tapping his foot. A maid opened the door timidly.

"Yes?" She squeaked.

"I demand and audience with Christine." Erik boomed, clearly frightening the poor girl. He didn't really care.

"May I ask a name?"

"Angel of Music." Erik sneered. That name would bring Christine running. Sure enough, the curly haired beauty he had once loved appeared, completely out of breath in the door frame. Her graying chestnut curls were pulled into a tight bun at the nape of her neck, her green gown modest in nature. Despite her outward appearance of order, she seemed absolutely disheveled. At the sight of him, her eyes became wild with fear and anger.

"What have you done with my son?!" She demanded. "Dammit, I should have known it was you! I ought to go to the police! Erik I won't stand for this!"

"Christine," Erik grit his teeth. "I have the same problem you do."

"What?" She demanded.

"My daughter has gone missing." He said icily. Christine blinked, obviously dazed.

"Y-your d-daughter?"

Erik cocked an eyebrow. "Remember Alanna?"

"Of course," she breathed. "I just..." She stepped aside and beckoned Erik inside.

"How do you know my son ran off with your daughter? Is that why he's gone missing?" Christine asked weakly.

"Christine," Erik hesitated. "Your son and my daughter have ran off and eloped, it seems."

"What?" Christine demanded. "How is that possible?! Gustav was supposed to be married soon! He wasn't courting anyone else!"

"Not that you know of." Erik said dryly. "You were in Paris last I've heard."

Christine gaped at him for a moment before she remained silent for a while.

"Where is he?" She demanded.

"I don't know. That's why I came here." Erik admitted.

"How could you have allowed this?" Christine snapped.

"I didn't know she was my daughter." Erik snarled. "I only knew that Gustav was your son and was being forced into something he didn't want to do!"

"You didn't know...?"

"No. Alanna left me, remember? Because of you. I only knew the child's name. She apparently knew about me and deceived me into believing she was someone else. I heard Gustav slip and... And I knew." Erik glowered down on Christine. "I want to know where he would have taken her!"

Christine hesitated.

"Dammit woman, if you know something, tell me!" Erik grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"Look!" She yelled. "I don't know! That boy is... Irrational and erratic." She murmured, breaking free of Erik's grip. "I wouldn't know where to begin. Paris, maybe. He always liked it there."

"Well that's something," Erik muttered, running a hand over his hair. "Let me know if you hear from him at all, understand?"

"I... As long as you promise not to hurt him." She said.

"If he stands between me and my daughter, I can make no promises."

"Erik, please!" Christine said. "He's all I have, you can't kill him."

Erik considered her. "Fine."

"Alright. And if you can bring him back here then I can convince him to stop being foolish and..." She shook her head.

"I'll do what I can, but I may need you-" Erik cut off as a young woman entered the room, who paused at the sight of them. She had long dark red hair that formed gentle curls and large green eyes.

"Sorry," she said.

"It's quite alright Adeline." Christine said. "If that's all, Erik..."

Erik tore his eyes away from ten girl called Adeline and nodded curtly.

"Tell me if you hear from him." He snapped.

()

Erik waited, hidden in the shadows of an old building across the street from his intended target. Cold rain fell down around him, but he didn't take notice. Erik knew that he would be the last one out.

Finally, the door of the building opened and a dark skinned man emerged, his head bowed against the rain.

"Daroga." Erik said, stepping forward, revealing himself.

"Erik." Nadir Khan said in surprise. He had aged significantly over the years, then again a job in the police was draining. "What are you doing here?"

"I need your help." It grated Erik to admit this but he had promised Alanna that he would do every thing he could to find their daughter.

"Ah is there something the trapdoor king can't handle on his own?" The Daroga responded dryly.

"Don't patronize me." Erik snarled. "You're the best at what you do and I need you to help me."

"Erik, I don't think,"

"Please, Daroga. I don't want to have wasted precious time by traveling all the way to Paris simply to speak with you."

Nadir blinked, staring at Erik for a long time.

"Let's speak in private then," Nadir sighed, obviously giving in.


	24. Chapter 24

Erik followed the Persian into his small flat that was about a 15 minute walk from the police station. Daroga helped himself to the hard alcohol before addressing Erik at last.

"Why are you here, Erik?" He said wearily.

"I've lost someone I need to get back."

"Is this someone who doesn't want to be found?" Daroga asked, cocking and eyebrow. When Erik hesitated, he said "Erik, I'm not going to fuel any of your obsessive relationships, I simply won't have-"

"No! You don't understand. She's my daughter." Erik said weakly, cutting over the Daroga.

Nadir blinked a few times before taking another swig of brandy.

"What?"

Erik nodded. "My 17 year old daughter."

Nadir nearly choked. "Who is her mother?" He coughed.

"Alanna Belle."

Nadir seemed to be racking his brains. "Opera singer?"

"Yeah."

"I kept tabs on Ms. Daae after what happened, and I remember reading about an unknown girl taking her place for a few months. Had to leave because she was preg- oh." Nadir scratched his head. "Oh lord, Erik."

"Yeah."

"Why has she run off?" Nadir asked, clearly more interested.

"She eloped with none other than the son of Christine Daae."

Nadir whistled through his teeth.

"And her mother is dying, but Harmony doesn't know that. Alanna only has a few months left."

Nadir had lit up a cigar, puffing on it thoughtfully. He tapped it on the edge of an ashtray as he considered Erik.

"You don't wear a ring," he noted.

"Alanna and I never married. We split before Harmony was born."

"That explains a lot. And you actually let her go?"

"Sort of."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, I've been searching for the both of them for nearly 18 years." Erik murmured. "But when Alanna told me to back off, I did. But then Harmony went missing..." Erik shook his head.

"Look at you, stepping up and being a father."

"Shut up. Are you going help me?"

Daroga puffed for a few minutes, obviously considering the proposition. "Well." He said after a while. "Ah, what the hell. Sure. I'll bite." He shook his head. "I don't have much going for me in Paris." He sighed. "Alright, old friend, I'll help you find this girl. Though I'll want to speak to this Alanna to confirm your story."

"I swear to you, every word I said was true." Erik said earnestly. "I just want her to be safe. And Alanna wants to be sure she's taken care of when she...when she d-dies."

"I'll do what I can." The Daroga ensured.

"Thank you."


	25. Chapter 25

Harmony was pale as she emerged from the washroom, adjusting the neckline of her gray gown. It was a better day that most, when she wasn't sick as a dog. Gustav still felt that she should be in bed, resting. She showed now, the material of her dress expanding slightly.

"Are you alright?" He asked, running a hand over her hair.

She nodded, signing _"You worry too much."_ Her smile was forced though.

"I have to worry, because you don't." He kissed her softly.

_"I've been thinking,"_ she sighed, once he had pulled away, sitting on the corner of the bed. _"I think I'm ready to tell my mother." _

"But you said-"

_"I know. But I don't want to do this without her."_ She admitted. _"I don't feel right shutting her out like this." _

"I know." Gustav sighed. "But I have you and the baby to think about. You're not well enough to travel and I don't... I just don't think it's a good idea." He shrugged uncomfortably. She nodded and seemed to be thinking.

"And there's Erik. He could hurt you if you go back." Gustav added. "And I won't take that chance." Harmony nodded again.

"We're going to be alright though," Gustav lifted her chin with a finger and rubbed her shoulders comfortingly. "You are my family now."

She smiled weakly and wrapped her arms around him.

A knock on the door interrupted their moment and caused them to break apart. Gustav gripped the hilt of his sword tightly. If he ever came face to face with Erik again, he would be sure not to let the older man overpower him again. Gustav would come out on top. Then again, if Erik was really here he wouldn't have knocked. He looked through the peep hole on the door and sighed a breath of relief. He opened it slowly. A sun darkened man stood there with many years behind his Persian face.

"Are you Monsieur Gustav De Chagny?" He asked, his voice official.

Gustav hesitated. "Why?"

"I am looking for a girl named Harmony Belle. I have news about her mother."

Harmony pushed past Gustav and looked anxiously into the stranger's face.

"What happened?" Gustav asked.

"May I come in?" The stranger asked, speaking clear Italian.

"Certainly." Gustav let him upon the threshold, wondering what this man knew.

"My name is Nadir Khan, former captain of the Persian police force." He said formally. "I was a friend of your father," he looked at Harmony.

"Any friend of Erik's is an enemy of mine." Gustav hissed, shielding Harmony with his body.

"Peace, boy." Nadir said calmly. "I am not here for Erik. I'm here for her sake." He gestured to Harmony. "Erik knew I was the only one who could track you down across two counties. And I am afraid I have grave news." He sighed. "Harmony, your mother is dying."

Harmony looked horror stricken.

"I must insist you come back to Italy with me." He said.

"Hold on," Gustav said, still untrusting of the man. "If you are telling the truth, my wife is in no condition to travel." Gustav put his hands on her shoulders.

"Condition?" Nadir got a good look at Harmony before putting a hand over his eyes. "You're pregnant. Jesus Christ, Erik." He murmured under his breath. "Does Alanna know? Erik?"

"Erik does, and he would have told Alanna, I'm sure." Gustav supplied. "He overheard Harmony and I speaking. He was never supposed to know Harmony was his daughter."

"Or that he was going to be a grandfather." Nadir muttered. "Great Allah above, you two are in a world of trouble."

"We can't go back." Gustav insisted. "Erik will kill me if we do. He already tried once."

"Erik promised your mother that he wouldn't hurt you if you didn't stand in the way of his daughter."

"Tough luck then, because I will always stand between my wife and that madman." Gustav growled. "I won't let him hurt her."

Harmony sniffed and Nadir and Gustav both looked down at her. Tears streamed down her face, her blue eyes bloodshot.

"Harmony?" Gustav said gently. Harmony shook her head, rubbing her eyes.

_"Gustav, if my mother is dying..."_ She sighed. _"I can't abandon her." _

Nadir looked between them. This was the first time Harmony had 'spoken' since his appearance.

"Erik doesn't tell me shit. Is she..." He seemed to be wavering between deaf or mute.

"Mute." Gustav said curtly. "Harm, I know you can't, but Erik," he staggered, knowing that arguing was futile.

"Like I said, stay out of the way and Erik won't hurt you. Let me take her back to see her mother, an-"

"No! I'm not letting her to without me! She's fragile as if is,"

_"I'm not fragile."_ Harmony protested.

"You can hardly stand without swaying and your vomiting has gotten worse. You may not be fragile, but you are weak. And what about the baby?"

Harmony pressed her hands to her abdomen, staring down at the ground.

"Look, you can come too, you just have to stay out of Erik's radar until Harmony can see her mother. Stay in a tavern or something and let me take care of the girl." Nadir said. "You can trust me. I've had to stop Erik before and I won't hesitate to do it again." He assured.

Gustav knew that arguing was futile. He wouldn't stand between Harmony and her dying mother. He just wanted to be sure that his new family was safe.

"Okay." Gustav said. "I'm trusting you,"

Harmony wrapped her arms around Gustav's middle, crying silently. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her.

"I wish Erik could see you both like this. Then maybe he wouldn't see this as a bad thing." Nadir murmured.

"He has. He didn't know about her until I slipped up. Only then did he want to tear us apart."


	26. Chapter 26

Erik ran his fingers through his hair, sitting anxiously in Alanna's cozy living room. Though he wasn't so cozy. All he could do was wait these days. Wait for a lead on Harmony, wait for Alanna... For her to die. He didn't want to think about it. He couldn't. He could hear her bustling around in the kitchen. She should have been in bed.

"Stubborn woman." Erik growled, twirling his thumbs. He wished she could stand to look at him. Hadn't he suffered enough?

Something smashed in the kitchen and Erik jumped to his feet, hoping he could do something. Alanna stood over a smashed flower pot, glass, water, and petals scattered around her feet.

"Dammit," she murmured.

"I've got it." Erik said, grabbing a rag and soaking up the water.

"I can do it myself," she growled, trying to push him away weakly.

"Goddamn you woman!" Erik yelled, fed up with her. He stood, throwing down the rag. "Here I am, at your feet, groveling like a fucking dog, and for what? I know what did was wrong! I broke our family, I've caused you so much pain after I convinced you to trust me, and I am so sorry! I am so fucking sorry!" He yelled. "How many times do I have to say that? How long before you finally just stop hating me and let me help you?"

"You're bleeding." Alanna murmured.

"What?"

"Your hand." She said softly, taking his hand in both of hers. "Let me patch you up." She stepped over the mess at her feet carefully and led him to the table. She dabbed the cut and checked for glass silently. She seemed very intent on his hand.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." He murmured.

"Stop. Just stop. Stop being sorry." She snapped. "Stop. Please." Once she had wrapped the bandages around his palm she buried her face in her hands, crying. Erik tried to reach out and comfort her, but she had stood, leaning over the table and kissing him. He sat there stunned for a moment before closing his eyes and kissing her back.

She pulled away, blushing profusely. Her pale skin was pink with embarrassment.

"That's why I didn't want you near me, Erik. I was afraid I'd loose myself again. And I didn't want to get hurt again. I don't want my daughter to get hurt." She ran a hand under her eyes. "It's not because I hate you, it's because I know I still love you. I'm pushing you away because I wish I hated you."

Erik looked up at her, his heart throbbing.

"Please stop saying you're sorry." She murmured. Erik reached out and took her hand and pulled her close. She sat on his lap, tiny in his arms as he held her to his chest.

"You're the only woman I've ever truly loved, Alanna. Always have and always will. The years haven't changed that,"

"I know."

"And I only want to help our daughter. I swear."

"I know." She coughed feebly. She didn't have enough strength.

"Come on, off to bed with you." He said, lifting her into his arms.

Surprisingly she didn't protest. He laid her down beneath the quilt gently. When he tried to leave she grabbed his hand.

"Stay with me, please." She whispered. "Please."

"Alright."

Erik laid down beside her, holding her close to him. Her skin was cold and dry, her hair thin and stringy. This disease had changed her so much. The last time he had shared a bed with her, she had still been pregnant, Erik lying beside her, worrying about the future.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too. God help me, but I do."

()

The next morning, Erik knew something was wrong. His eyes fluttered open and he looked down at Alanna, who was still asleep. Something was wrong. Her chest wasn't moving.

"Oh god." He sat up, shaking her shoulder and checking her neck for a pulse. "Alanna!" He yelled. "Alanna! God damn it, you can't die now! Please, not now!" He took her in his arms, sobbing, clutching her helplessly. "Give her back! Give her back you sick bastard!" He cried out, trying to reason with some sort of higher power. "Take me instead! What has she done!"

The grief of Alanna's down pressed down on him like a boulder, the helplessness crushing him from within. She had only just forgiven him. He wanted more time!

"Punish me, kill me and give her back." His cried became more feeble, his strength draining.

"Please, she's all I have. You can't leave me!"

And with that, what remained of his sanity snapped under the pressure.


	27. Chapter 27

I dismounted Gustav's sturdy gelding shakily, my knees slightly weak. I had managed to convince Nadir to let me do this on my own, and he had stayed behind in the tavern where Gustav was. A heavy cloak hung over my shoulders, concealing my condition. Not that it would do me much good, since Erik would have told mother. I took a breath and patted the gelding's smooth shoulder. He whined softly as I looked up at the cottage that had been my childhood home. I gathered my nerve and approached the door, knocking heartily. I waited for several minutes with no answer. I cracked the door open, stepping inside quietly. I glanced around. The house was dark and stale. A thick layer of dust covered the surfaces my mother usually kept clean, the stove unused and cold. Where was she?

"What are you doing here?"

The voice startled me, causing me to slip and fall onto my side, catching my face on something sharp. I picked myself up carefully, checking my stomach with a hand. The baby seemed unhurt, I could feel it moving. I touched my face with a trembling hand, my fingers coming away bloodied. Shattered glass littered the floor, accompanied by dried flower petals. I stood quickly when I remembered that I wasn't alone. I backed against the opening of the staircase, so I could escape if I needed to.

"Why are you here?" The voice croaked again. Erik emerged from the darkness, his gaunt and sunken face thrown into shadows. "Why do you disturb me? Why can't you let me die?"

_"Where is my mother?"_ I signed, gripped by the crazy idea that Erik had hurt her. He didn't take notice of my hands, keeping his blue eyes locked on mine.

"Oh little Harmony." He wheezed. He looked like a deadman walking, his blue eyes lacking any glimmer, his masked face thinned and drawn. "Little Harmony." He grabbed my wrist, his hands as quick as lightening. I tried to struggle, but he just tightened his hold.

"You're mine now." He hissed, his face very close to mine, the smell of alcohol hanging on his breath.

I brought up my leg and kneed him in the stomach. My attack wasn't strong, but he certainly wasn't expecting it. He released me and I fell back up onto the stairs. I scrambled out of the mad man's reach, trying desperately to get away. At the top of the stairs I fled into the nearest bedroom. I slammed the door shut and latched the bolt on the door. It was my mother's room.

Fists pounded on the door, causing me to jump back in fear.

"Let me in, little girl. You can't hide from me. You belong to me!" He pounded on the wood again, his attack more forceful. I fled to the window, gripping the wood of the sill as I tried to force it open. As the window pushed out wards, my eye caught something on my mother's desk. Lying on top of a stack of papers was an envelope with my name on it. I grabbed it without thinking and stuffed it into my cloak. I climbed out of the window carefully, latching onto the vines that climbed up the wall. I could hear the door burst open once I had reached the bottom, my boots hitting the ground softly. I rushed for the horse that stood waiting for me, mounting smoothly. I kicked the horse into motion, wheeling it around before Erik had the chance to follow me. What the hell happened? Where was my mother?

()

Gustav paced at the window of his tavern room, his heart thumping, wishing Harmony would return.

"Stop fretting, I'm sure she's fine." Nadir said, sitting on a stool in the corner.

"I can't help being worried." Gustav muttered, chewing on the ends of his nails absentmindedly. It was a nervous habit he had picked up as a child and he thought he had stopped. He realized what he was doing and ceased the biting of his nails and folded his arms.

A familiar horse came into view of the window, his wife on top. He saw a streak of red and that was all he needed to set him off.

"Shit." He breathed. He headed out of the room quickly, Nadir on his heels. Gustav pushed his way down stairs and through the common room and into the stables. Harmony rode in at that moment, dropping her hood. Gustav put his hands on her waist and pulled her down from the horse into his arms, knowing something was wrong. She buried her face into his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him.

"What is it?" Nadir appeared, slightly out of breath. "What the hell happened?"

"Can you take care of the horse?" Gustav asked quietly, trying to calm his distressed wife. He lifted her into his arms and carried her out of the stables. Back in their room, Gustav sat Harmony down on the bed, examining the gash on her face.

"How did you cut this?" He asked gently, dabbing blood from her face.

_"Glass."_ She signed, staring down at the floor. Gustav checked the wound for any remaining shards before he began to patch her face up.

"What happened?" Gustav asked, once her face was taken care of. She shook her head, pulling a letter out of her cloak. She opened it and read it, her eyes swiping back and forth across the paper furiously. She pressed a hand to her mouth, her eyes tearing up. She said nothing, just handed the letter to Gustav as she cried silently. She buried herself into his shoulder once he sat down beside her.

_Harmony, _

_I'm am sorry to say if you're reading this now that I am gone. I knew this was coming for years, I just didn't know how to tell you. _

_But you were right, and I should have told you about your father. I was afraid, however. Afraid of him. Within the envelope is a key to a chest in my closet. Read the diaries within and maybe you can understand what happened all those years ago. My story isn't ready to die just yet. _

_I don't trust Erik. Please find Donati, he will help you. _

_I love you, _

_Mother _

"Harmony," Gustav breathed. "I am so sorry."

"What is it, what's happened?"

"Alanna is dead." Gustav murmured, addressing Nadir.

"Damn..." Nadir hissed.

Harmony pulled away from Gustav, her fingers shaking as she spoke. _"Erik was there. He's gone completely mad."_

"And he's the one who hurt you?" Gustav touched Harmony's cheek delicately. Harmony nodded. He translated quickly for Nadir.

"I knew this would happen. His psyche was always delicate. I knew when I heard about Alanna..." Nadir put a hand under his chin, obviously thinking.

"We need to leave," Gustav said.

"No!" Nadir said quickly. He snatched the letter from Gustav's hand, reading it as he spoke. "You said it yourself, she is weak. If we try to travel after what happened today..." Nadir didn't have to finish. Harmony gripped Gustav's hand tightly.

"Who is Donati?" Nadir demanded.

_"He's an innkeeper my mother worked for. He helped raise me." _

"And can we trust him?"

She nodded.

"Alright, we'll go there for the night. In case Erik tracked you back here." Nadir said. "Alright? Then we'll talk about travel."

Gustav nodded, glancing up at him. "Why are you still helping us?"

"Call me a bleeding heart," Nadir muttered. "And I know what Erik is capable off. At his most sane he is still willing to hurt anyone that comes between him and what he wants." He pointed at Harmony. "And he wants you. I won't let him do this. Not again. It is my fault Erik is still at large and I will atone for my grave mistake."


	28. Chapter 28

That night I didn't sleep very well. Gustav, who was obviously exhausted, slept soundly beside me. I lay wide awake, staring up at the ceiling. All I could think about was my parents. I felt so guilty for leaving my mother behind and Erik... Was he really mad? Stories said that OG had been insane, and it was possible that my mother's death had unhinged him.

I bolted upright as someone knocked on the door of the tavern room. I shook Gustav's arm, waking him quickly. He heard the second round of knocks and grabbed his sword, which had been sitting on the ground by our bed. He stood slowly, holding his blade firmly. Erik wouldn't knock, though, would he?

I swung my legs over the side of the bed, gripping the sheets nervously. Gustav swung the door open.

"Adeline." He said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

A woman with red hair pushed past him into the room.

"I saw you sneak in here while I was out with my mother. God, what's gotten into you?"

"You shouldn't be here," Gustav growled.

"You're lucky I didn't go to your mother." She muttered. Her eyes fell on me and she folded her arms in displeasure. "I'm his fiancé so you might as well clear out. I'm sure he didn't tell you about me."

"She knew, Adeline." Gustav snapped. "And I can't have a fiancé when I'm already married." He shook his head, retrieving his ring from the bedside table. "And what is with you? You were never this possessive and stuck up. Even after the engagement."

The sour look on her face dissolved, a sad look replacing it. "Is the thought of being with me really so awful? I mean you went as far as to court and marry behind the backs of your entire family just to avoid marrying me."

"It wasn't about you, Adeline. It was the fact that I loved Harmony. And that my mother was forcing me to do something she never even asked me of I wanted. I never did any of this out of spite for you."

Adeline still looked hurt, looking away from Gustav.

"Your mother is still worried sick, though." She said. "Whether or not you want to marry me, she wants you home."

"I can't. Not now, anyway. I can't let Erik know where we are, and he may check with my mother."

"Erik?"

"Harmony's father." Gustav said, grasping my shoulder. "He is the reason we left."

Gustav seemed to be omitting the engagement's involvement in our leaving but I let him have it.

"Wait, the masked man?" Adeline asked.

"Yes, why have you seen him?"

"He comes by asking Christine if she knows anything about where you are. He stopped though, a few weeks ago. Just disappeared."

I rubbed my eyes. That must have been when my mother died.

"He doesn't come around anymore," she repeated. "And I'm sure if you told your mother not to tell him she'd keep you safe. Christine is worried out of her mind," Adeline scolded. "Please, think about it. I won't tell her where you are, but you owe her an explanation at least."

Gustav stared at Adeline for a long time.

"I'll think about it." Gustav murmured.

Adeline left shortly after, leaving Gustav and Harmony to brood.

He sat down on the bed, running his hands through his curly hair.

"Harmony," he said at last. "Do you regret marrying me?"

I was shocked by his question. _"No,"_ I signed, _"I love you."_

"Yes, but what I mean is... I have caused you so much trouble, between Erik and your mother..."

I took his hand gently, placing it over my abdomen. _"There is nothing about this I regret." _


	29. Chapter 29

I lowered my hood as Gustav and I stepped into the clean common room where my mother used to work. Patrons glanced up at us but really paid my husband and I no mind. A squat woman worked the bar, scrubbing a dirty glass and addressing two men. When the men received their drinks, Gustav stepped up to the bar, drumming is fingers on the wood.

"I need to see Antonin Donati."

"Donati is busy, son." The squat woman said, her tone motherly. "I am certainly capable of helping you out."

"I'm sure you are, but it is urgent that I speak with him."

The squat woman, one I recognized as a waitress named Maria, considered Gustav for a moment before her eyes fell on me.

"Harmony," she said in surprise. "They said you had gone missing," Maria muttered.

"It is of the utmost importance that I speak with Donati. And that Harmony's presence here remains unknown." Gustav muttered.

"I hear ya, sunny." She said. "I'll just go see if he's in."

"Thank you." Gustav muttered.

We waited for a few moments before Maria returned with the plump innkeeper I knew so well.

"What can I do for you?" Donati said, folding his arms.

"Sir, may I speak with you in private?" Gustav murmured, squeezing my shoulders. Donati stared at me in disbelief. I waved sheepishly over the bar.

"Come on," he said, opening the door into a private dining room.

"Where," Donati said once we were shuffled into the dining room. "In the blue hell have you been? Your mother was frantic looking for you! Your mother..." A sad look came over his face and he had to sit down in one of the chairs at the head of the table. "Please sit, Harmony."

I pulled my cloak off my shoulders and folded it over the backs of one of the chairs.

"You... You're..." He muttered. "Good lord, Harmony."

I was used to this reaction by now to my condition.

"Harmony..." He shook his head, rubbing his thick fingers through his graying hair. "Why did you leave?"

"Because of me." Gustav said, taking my hand. "Harmony and I had been courting for quite some time, but I was locked into an arranged marriage by my mother and my mother once did a terrible wrong by Harmony's mother. It was our only choice."

"You may have thought that, but it's not true." Donati said wearily.

"It was!" Gustav shot back. I placed my hand over his in an attempt to soothe him. He seemed fed up though.

"Do you know who her father is?" He demanded, slamming his hands down on the table.

Donati hesitated. "Erik, right? Man in a mask?"

"Yeah, he's the real reason we left. Do you know who the Opera Ghost is?" Gustav snarled.

Donati went white. "You're not saying..."

"I am. Harmony's mother met him in an opera house, he then had an affair with my mother, who was the woman who had been kidnapped by the phantom." Gustav explained in a loud tone. "He tried to kill me once Erik found out that I and Harmony were married. He'll do it again. He'll keep trying until I'm dead." Gustav huffed. "And I'd hate to think what he'll do to Harmony."

He pointed to the cut on my face. "He did this. Alanna's death unhinged him. He is a blithering mad man."

Donati ran his fingers through his graying hair, obviously distressed. "What is your name, son?" He asked quietly.

Gustav seemed off put for a moment before he answered coolly. "Gustav, sir, Gustav De'Chagny."

"Look, Gustav, Alanna came to me, asking me to take care of Harmony when she died, because she didn't trust Erik. And that's what I intend to do. Harmony is like a daughter to me, and I'll help keep her out of his hands. No matter the cost." He stood. "I just hope you'll take care of her."

"I will sir." Gustav nodded.

"Come here, girl," he wrapped me in a hug, which I returned gratefully.

"I'll find you both a room."

()

Gustav paced around the room he and Harmony now shared in Donati's inn. Harmony seemed to be reading, but her eyes weren't moving. He wished there was something he could do to ease the pain, but he knew there was nothing. He had done everything he could. All he could do now was just let her heal. He didn't want to bring up the discussion he knew they had coming, but he wanted to push it off for as long as possible. He sat on the side of the bed, looking at her sadly. She looked up at him, setting aside her book. She ran her fingers through her short, chestnut hair and looked into his eyes. She knew he had something to say. He figured he should go ahead and say it.

"I think... We should... I don't want to... My mother, Harm. I don't think I can let her worry anymore. Misguided she may be in her actions, but she's still my mother."

She nodded, gesturing with her hands. _"I know. Of course you can go see her." _

He sighed and embraced her. "Thanks, mon cur." He held her tightly.

A few hours passed, and Harmony fell asleep. Once he was sure she was fine, Gustav crept from the room. He made his way downstairs to where Donati was. He was cleaning his common room wearily.

"Hey," Gustav murmured. Donati looked up.

"What can I do for you, son?" He asked, continuing his cleaning.

"Tomorrow do you think you can find a doctor to look Harmony over? I worry about her and she hasn't seen one since she's been pregnant."

"Sure." He nodded. "Are you both ready or a baby?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean are you prepared at all?" Donati explained. "A home, anything?"

Gustav put his hands in his pockets. "Once I speak with my mother I'll have access to my accounts again. I can take my wife where she'll be safe and we can raise our baby in peace."

He nodded. "I just hope you both know what you're doing." He sighed. "What if we were to go to the police?" He asked.

"I don't think we can do that." Gustav said. "Erik has connections in the police, even if he is on our side I don't fully trust him. And he'd be able to break out, I'm sure of it. It would just be a fruitless goose chase." Gustav sighed. "It would only make him more angry and determined to come after me. And... He's still her father. I can't just have him locked up, I don't know... But if he ever stands in the way of me and my wife, I will not hesitate to kill him."


	30. Chapter 30

I felt Gustav join me on the bed, wrapping an arm around me shoulders. I lay facing the wall, trying to breathe evenly to try and fool him into think that I was asleep. He would only worry more if he knew I couldn't sleep. And he worried enough about me.

I just wanted to get one good night's sleep for once.

()

"Looks like you check out," Gustav said, digging through one of our bags as he addressed me.

_"You worry too much." _

Much to my displeasure, he had a doctor come here and make me feel uncomfortable. But it made him happy. And I knew my baby was okay. The doctor said the heartbeat sounded strong and my illness was normal, even if it was more worse than the norm.

"I know I do, but now we can have peace of mind."

We paused as we heard something shatter downstairs. It was a Sunday, so business was usually quiet.

I jumped to my feet when we heard yelling. Gustav crept to the door, opening it slowly. My heart threatened to rip from my chest when Erik's voice could be heard.

"Where is she?!" He could be heard yelling hysterically. "Alanna said she didn't trust me, oh no, but she trusted you! You fat pig! What have you done with her, I know you have her, you slobbering mess of a man!"

"She's not here! I swear! I haven't seen her for months!" Donati's voice was strained, as though he were in pain. Gustav shut the door, grabbing the bag on the bed, shutting it and going to the window.

"Harmony," he whispered. "I know what you're going to say and save it. Donati said he'd protect you. We'd be doing him no favors by revealing that we were ever here. Okay? It will only make Erik angrier knowing he lied." Gustav yanked the window open, throwing our bag out. I stood in the center of the room, torn. Gustav hopped onto the sill, looking back at me. "I'm going to jump out and you need to follow me, and I'll catch you."

I nodded, moving behind him. He took a breath and jumped down. Knowing he was right, I followed him promptly, landing in his arms. He grabbed our bag and my hand, pulling me away from the inn.

"We'll have to leave the horse, if Erik checked the stables it would be too suspicious is one of them disappeared. We'll go to uncle's, okay?"

I nodded, looking back helplessly at the inn. I felt terrible for leaving, but against Erik I was defenseless.

()

Donati gasped for air as he pulled himself to his feet. The tail end of Erik's cape could be seen whipping around the corner as he headed up stairs to the rooms. Helplessly, he followed Erik, knowing he had failed Alanna. Erik burst into room after room, and Donati held his breath as he pushed the door open into Gustav and Harmony's room. He blinked as Erik moved on to the next room. Donati rushed forward, peering into the room. Had they hidden? The room was completely empty. The bed was slightly rumpled and the window stood wide open and he breathed a sigh if relief, leaning against the doorframe.


	31. Chapter 31

Gustav looked as nervous as I felt as we approached the large Chagny mansion, his face pale and sweaty, his hands shaking. He seemed more fazed by confronting his own mother than by facing my father. I wore my heavy black cloak, careful to hide my condition. One step at a time. I cowered behind Gustav slightly as he knocked on the door.

A maid came to the door and squeaked when she saw Gustav. She then rushed off to go find Christine. The maid returned with Christine, who looked frantic and pale. She was a beautiful woman, with sleek hair pulled up into an elegant bun and a round face touched by age. She looked nothing like her son.

"Gustav!"

"Mother." Gustav said dryly. "May we come in?"

Christine seemed to only just registered my existence, staring at me with an icy gaze. I cowered further behind my husband. Gustav put a hand on my back, bringing me forward.

"Come on." She said. "And god knows you have some explaining to do."

"I guess I do." Gustav muttered. "Come on, mom cur." He nodded to me and I followed him into the familiar house. Christine disregarded me, demanding to speak to Gustav. He gestured for me to wait in the entrance hall as he followed his mother. They thought they were out of ear shot. Thought. I could still hear them faintly. I leaned against the piece of wall beside where the coats hung. Gustav explained why he had done what he did and about Erik.

"I know, dammit, Gustav he threatened to hurt you if you stood between him and that girl!" Christine roared. "I won't have him hurt you. I will give her over to him of that means you are safe!"

"How could you do that?" Gustav demanded.

"The safety of my child is my first priority, Gustav!"

"It's mine too!" Gustav retaliated. I held my breath, clenching my eyes shut. Oh god. I could hear the foot steps as Christine returned to where I stood. With one claw like hand she ripped my cloak from my shoulders. I couldn't back away from her, pressed against the wall as I was. Her eyes swept my body in disgust. She left, throwing my cloak away.

"How do you even know," she said cooly. "That she's carrying your baby? I know the Belle's. And they are all tramps. Her mother was no different."

"Don't you dare." My husband's voice was dangerous. "Don't even think that for one second."

"She probably used it to get married, is that right? Like her mother? You don't have to be trapped."

"No, actually. She got pregnant after we were married." He was on the verge of exploding. "I love her. And she is my wife, mother. She is my wife and that is your grandchild. If you shun her you shun me, forever."

()

Gustav wanted to slap some sense into his mother, why was she so resistant? Was she really so set on he abandoning her to Erik? He wouldn't do that. Never. He would die before letting that mad man get a hold of his wife and child.

He and his mother looked over as Harmony appeared in the doorframe of the room, her face pale and hands pressed to her stomach.

"Harmony?"

Her eyes rolled back in her head and she crumpled, unconscious. Gustav rushed forward to catch her, managing to grab her before her head hit the ground.

"Oh my god," he breathed, pressing his fingers to her neck, checking her pulse. It was jumpy and erratic.

"Help me!" He yelled, turning to his mother. "Dammit, do something!"

Christine stood there for a moment, staring at her son's terrified face.

"Bring her in here," she said reluctantly, leading him to one of the guest rooms. He held his wife delicately in his arms, careful not to jar her too much. He laid her on the lavish bed, checking her pulse again. It was weaker, but it was becoming more even. Her skin was clammy.

Christine out a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, it's probably just stress. This happens. It's the body's way of just shutting down and allowing rest. It... It happened to her mother when she was pregnant with Harmony. She would just collapse, but she was okay."

Gustav took Harmony's hand, tears stinging his eyes. Was his mother actually trying to comfort him?

"She's been really sick," Gustav muttered. "Since we found out. Some days she can't even get out of bed and I have to force food on her. It's been terrible. And I'm just so afraid that she'll lose it." He gripped her hand tightly. "After her mother... I don't think she could handle it."

Christine was silent. "Just... Let me know if you need anything. Or if her condition changes. I can send for a doctor if necessary." She patted his shoulder.

"You... You won't really go to Erik, would you?"

Christine responded promptly. "No. I wouldn't do that to you. Revenge just isn't worth killing you." And with that she left him alone.


	32. Chapter 32

Gustav opened his eyes blearily, feeling someone shaking his arm. He lifted his head off the bed, trying to shake the sleep off. He had fallen asleep on the edge of Harmony's bed, sitting in a chair with his arms crossed under his head on the bed.

Harmony looked at him, sitting up on the bed.

"Hey love," he said, rubbing his eyes. "How are you feeling?"

She nodded, smiling slightly. Her face had more color. _"Are we still at your mother's?" _

"Yeah, she's letting us stay."

_"What happened?" _

"You collapsed. Mother said you'd be alright though."

_"I thought she hated me." _

"She doesn't hate you... As much." He admitted. "But don't worry about that, she said she wouldn't hand you over to Erik."

She nodded, taking Gustav's hand.

"You, my love, need to sleep." He said. "Try not to worry, alright?"

She nodded again, pulling up her comforter, yawning. He kissed her briefly, letting his hand linger on her head for a moment before letting her rest.

Gustav closed the door quietly behind him, heading out into the rest of the house. His mother and uncle were sitting in the living room over tea, and they both looked up at him as he entered.

"Good lord, you're a mess," Philippe commented.

"I suppose so." He said, running his fingers through his hair. "I'm going to wash up," he moved past them to the stair case. Once he had changed into clean clothes and washed his hair he returned to the sitting room. Philippe seemed to be bursting with questions, but Christine silenced him with a look.

"How's Harmony? Has she woken up yet?"

"Yeah, she's better as well, she's sleeping now. It would be the first time in weeks since she's slept decently."

"Did something happen or..."

"It's been the traveling, trying to keep away from Erik, and her mother... Her mother died."

"Oh," Christine said.

"Alanna is dead?" Philippe muttered. Gustav remembered the Philippe had once been engaged to Harmony's mother.

"I had no idea." Christine said.

"We only just found out." Gustav said. "So, tell me, are you going to accept Harmony as my wife?"

Christine was silent for a moment, sipping her tea.

"I certainly won't deny her. But you need to give me some time."

"Alright. Thank you." Gustav said gratefully. "Now I have something I have to do."

He nodded to them, standing.

()  
The sun was setting as Gustav pushed the door of the inn open, glancing around nervously. He sighed with relief when he saw Donati behind the bar, no worse for wear.

"Donati," Gustav said, heading to the bar. Donati wheeled around.

"Gustav," he sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"I needed to make sure if you were alright."

"I'm fine. I'm just glad you and Harmony got out of there. I don't know what I would have done if he had found you." He shook his head. "You're right. He is completely insane. You both need to leave as soon as possible."

"I just wish it was that easy. Harmony isn't fit to travel. She collapsed yesterday. She's doing better but I hate to think what kind of stress this is causing the baby." He ran his fingers through his messy curls.

"You just do what you think is right." Donati said. "And if you need anything please don't hesitate."

"Thank you, Donati." Gustav sighed. "We are grateful for your help."

"Where are you two now?" He asked.

"With my mother. We'll be safe there for now."

Gustav could only hope and pray.


	33. Chapter 33

Pale light shone through the curtains as I pulled them back, peering into the early morning sky. I could probably be back before Gustav was awake. I straightened my dress before leaving the room, grabbing my heavy black cloak as I headed out. I would need it. Snow dusted the ground in a thin layer, preparing for the snowy months to come. I slipped out of the house silently, heading to the stables. Most of the horses were sleeping, mist rising from their nostrils. I made my way to the gentle mare Gustav had taught me to ride. She was squat and low to the ground with a dusty brown coat. I patted her nose fondly before lifting the heavy blanket off her back. Figuring I wouldn't need a saddle, I slipped a bridle around her head, gripping the reins as I swung up onto her back. I lifted my hood before I kicked her into motion.

The small town I had grown up in was quiet in the early hours of the morning. The seemed to glow in the soft light of the hidden sun. Everything looked pale and washed out.

It was a short ride to the cemetery, which lay on the western end of town, nearly on the outskirts. I tied the reins of my mare to the iron gate surrounding the graves, heading solemnly into the maze of stone. Snow crunched under my boots as I walked forward, my legs heavy as lead. I stopped before the carved tomb stone I knew belonged to my mother.

_Alanna Terra Belle-Destler _

_A beloved friend and mother. _

I fell to my knees, gripping my skirts in balled fists, tears stinging my eyes. My hood had fallen back with the force of my legs hitting the ground, exposing my my face to the cold. Snow began settling in my hair and on my damp cheeks, melting, mingling with my tears.

I didn't know how long I sat there like that, but it seemed like an eternity.

Fog had begun to swirl around me, hiding the landscape beyond the iron bars of the fence from view. An eerie feeling filled the cemetery, something rising from the tombstones.

A voice sliced through the fog like a dagger, hitting me in the chest. It was a sweet as honey and as enticing as a siren's song.

_"Wandering child, so lost, so helpless, yearning for my guidance..." _

I closed my eyes, letting the sweet sound of the voice wash over me in a wave of enticement.

_"Have you forgotten your angel? _

_"Too long you've wandered in winter, far from my fathering gaze... You resist yet the soul obeys!"_

I was no longer in control if my body. Like a marionette on a string, I stood, walking forward through the churning fog toward the voice. It seemed to be coming from everywhere and no where all at once. It's very existence seemed to echo from the graves themselves.

_"Angel of music, you denied me, turning from true beauty! Angel of music, do not shun me!" _

A cloaked figure appeared in the fog, materializing before me. My feet kept moving toward it. My brain was possessed by the voice, it was controlling me, forcing me forward.

_"I am your angel of music, come to your angel of music."_ The cloaked figure reached out a hand to me, it's last words dropping the song and taking up a hoarse whisper. The tone was almost desperate.

"Harmony,"

Under the cowl it could see the masked face I had dreaded ever since that day when Gustav and I fled. The spell over me shattered like glass as I stumbled away from him, my senses returned to me. I turned an ran, trying to get back to my horse. I looked back. Erik was gone. I sped up, tears blurring my vision as I tried desperately to leave. I stopped dead when I saw no sign of my mount as I exited the cemetery. It took me only a few seconds to see the crimson blood staining the snow and the heap that remained of the mare. I gaged at the site of the dead animal, turning on my heel trying to find any way I could evade Erik.

Something blocked my path however. I fell backwards as I ran headlong into the cloaked man that was my father. He pressed my shoulders into the snow with one hand, keeping a knee across my legs. I tried fighting back, but I was powerless against his strength.

"Hush now," he murmured, pressing a putrid smelling rag to my face, covering my mouth and nose. "It will all be over soon. You'll be safe, I told her I'd keep you safe."

My attempts to fight back became increasingly feeble, Erik's looming face going in and out of focus.

Darkness consumed me.


	34. Chapter 34

Harmony was no longer beside Gustav as he woke up. He sat up, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He checked the washroom nearest to the room. Still nothing. He quickly located his mother, who was in the dining room with his uncle and former fiancé.

"Have you seen Harmony?" He asked.

Christine looked confused. "No, I haven't. Why?"

He cursed under his breath, returning to the guest room. After a quick examination of the room it only took him a few seconds to realize that the heavy black cloak he had hung over the end of the bed was gone.

"Gustav?" His mother called from behind him, following him.

"Gustav, what's the matter?" He didn't answer his mother as he moved past her, bursting into the courtyard and then the stables. A horse was missing. And not just any horse, the one Harmony was accustom to. He banged his fist on the stable door, gritting his teeth. Ignoring the cold, he saddled the nearest horse to him, mounting it quickly. Where would she have gone?

He followed the tracks in the fresh snow away from the house, keeping his eyes fastened to the hood marks. Snow dusted them, but they were still visible. It didn't take Gustav long to figure out the only logical place she could have gone on this path. He spurred his horse to go faster as he headed for the cemetery. Of course. The cold air stung his face, his hands frozen to the reins.

His heart fell out if his chest when he saw the sight at the entrance of the cemetery. Written in the blood of a dead horse was the chilling message:

_Don't come after her._

()

Over the next few days I slipped in and out of consciousness before I finally jerked awake. It was dark, and the ground moved beneath me. My hands and feet were bound and I had been stuffed in a corner of the box I was in. The box lurched forward, and I reached out to catch myself from falling forward, cutting my wrists on the rope. I scooted back against the wall, trying to gain my bearings. I was in a carriage, I realized, the movements corresponding with that of a horse. I tried desperately to bite through the ropes, but it was no use. The knot was tied expertly. I moved to the front of the carriage, pounding it with my bound fists.

There was no reply.

Getting up on my knees, I felt around with my fingers, which were numb from the cutting off my their circulation, trying to find some sort of opening. I wasn't sure what my plan would be if I found an opening, but it would be a start. There were no windows, with unbroken wood panels for three walls. Finally, I felt the outline of a door. It was firmly in place and didn't seem to want to budge. I threw my weight against it, but it was no good. Besides, even of I could jump out, I wouldn't be able to run very quickly with my feet tied as they were. Erik would just grab me again. Right now things seemed pretty bleak. I refused to give up, I could find a way out of this. I would get back to my husband. Tears of frustration still appeared as I sat in a corner of the carriage. I held my hands to my chest, trying to keep my calm. My own father had just drugged me and thrown me into a carriage, taking me god knows where. My father was also a madman. It was a lot to take in. And the baby... I didn't want to think about it. I don't know how roughly Erik handled me, or how long I had been bouncing around in here. But the thought of Erik possibly killing my baby... I broke down, crying silently in my corner, trying to reassure myself that my unborn child would be alright.


	35. Chapter 35

I jerked awake as the carriage lurched to a halt. I moved to the bam of the carriage, as far from the door as I could. I knew I couldn't struggle against him though. The less he manhandled me, the better. The latch clicked on the other side and light poured into the small space. I raised my bound hands to shield my eyes from the glare. A cloaked figure appeared, blocking my only route of escape. A small pocket knife materialized in his hand, and I panicked, trying to cower away. He sliced and the ropes fell away from my ankles. I breathed a sigh of relief before looking up at my father. He was holding out a hand to me.

"Don't fight me, Harmony, I don't want to hurt you." His voice was quiet, menacing, not at all comforting.

As much as I didn't want to touch him, I held out my hands. The shadow of a satisfied grin could be seen beneath the cowl. I felt revolted as his skin touched mine, his bony fingers sliding over mine. I couldn't look at him, and I couldn't believe that this was the man my mother had once loved.

I took in my surroundings. We were in a forest heavily populated with oak trees that towered above us like silent guardians. The branches had been stripped And snow covered everything. The sun poked through the clouds, reflecting off the freshly fallen snow. I stepped out of the carriage, looking out toward and old broken cabin sitting at the top of the hill.

Once inside, Erik left me for a moment and deposited a chest on the floor. He glanced around, dropping his hood. My mother's death aged his usually ageless face years, his cheeks gaunt and ghostly. He was a sight to behold.

The cabin was small with only two rooms. The main room had a dusty fireplace and a few pieces of furniture that had not been touched for years. A layer of dust covered every surface, and I had to hold back a sneeze as I entered. I glanced at the chest, wondering where Erik had gotten it.

Erik took out his knife again, cutting the bonds on my hands.

"There. At least now you can speak."

For a madman, he seemed pretty sane. I had to be careful or he would snap.

Letting my guard down, I sneezed heartily. Dust lifted as I disturbed it, only to cause more sneezing from me. I held my hands to my nose, trying not to breath until the dust settled. Erik glanced in my direction as he swung the door shut, latching it. I did a quick survey of the exits in the room. There were two windows. Which were both boarded up... Erik walked to the fire place, pushing the ashes around with a stick. A few logs sat beside it, coated in cobwebs. I sat on the bed at the other end of the room adjacent to the fireplace, the springs squeaking and a cloud of dust rising around me.

Erik spoke from his task of lighting a fire, causing me to jump and the bed springs to squeak violently.

"I've not had to use this place in years. I think the last time I was here was when I was returning to France from Persia." He stood, dusting his hands off, a small fire kindling in the hearth. "That should do it." He looked at me, through he seemed to be looking through me.

"I'm sorry, but it's for your own good. He would only hurt you."

The inanity I knew my father possessed still flickered behind his eyes, despite his outward show of normalcy. I nodded my head in a docile fashion, knowing it would be best for me not to argue. He smiled again, the gesture never touching his eyes.

"You were wrong to run away. You were a bad girl. You should have listened to your father. Now look at you." He shook his head, going back to the fire.

At that moment I felt a small thump from within me. I pressed a hand to my abdomen, feeling a small flicker of hope kindling within my heart. I would get out of this. I would get away from this madman. I would see Gustav again. My baby was going to be okay. I knew it. A fire had started, and there was nothing Erik could do to put it out.


	36. Chapter 36

I shook the dust off the bed sheets, covering my mouth with a hand so as not to breath in the dust. I coughed heavily, stopping the shaking of the sheets. Erik came behind me, taking them from me.

"You shouldn't be doing that," he murmured. I moved away from him so that he wasn't touching me. I moved toward the fire, running my hands over my arms, trying to bring heat to the surface.

"I must say, I am surprised. You have none of your mother's fight. Have you really just given up?" He muttered.

I didn't respond, keeping my back to him. He must have been looking at me, because he then chuckled darkly, saying "The silent treatment? That's no way to treat your father."

Without thinking, I turned my body toward him, my hands gesturing.

_"You're not my father." _

His gaze grew dark, dangerous. "Of course I am." He grabbed my arm roughly. The insanity hiding behind his eyes floated to the surface.

"You think you've known pain, you foolish girl," he slammed me against one of the walls of the cabin, rattling anything not nailed to the floor. My head rung with the force of the hit, one hand desperately trying to claw his hand away from my arm.

"You know nothing, you brat. You know nothing of real pain!" One hand inched toward his mask. I tried to back away, forgetting I was already against the wall, my nails scrabbling at the wood, splinters jabbing into the skin. His hand released my arm, reaching up to grip my chin so I was forced to look at him.

If I had a voice, I would have screamed. I dropped to the ground as Erik released me, arms covering my head as I tried to block out the horror that my father kept hidden under the mask. He swiped at me, knocking me flat to the ground, something digging into my arm, tearing the sleeve of my gown.

"You are vain! Damn you!" He yanked my wrist, pulling me upward and nearly dislocating my shoulder from the socket. His large hand engulfed my tiny fingers, and if he squeezed any harder I fears my wrist would break. My feet left the ground as he held me up, forcing me to look into his disfigured features. Tears flowed and pooled into the sunken pits in his face, his blue eyes clouded. Something dripped into his face, causing him to blink and look up. He still held me up, his arm above his head as he dangled my tiny body. The cut in my arm was bleeding profusely, the blood flowing down my arm. At the sight of my injury his eyes cleared and he seemed to realize what he was doing. He set me down gently and once he released me, I hit the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. I moved across the floor from him, as far as I could in the small cabin, nursing my bleeding, bruised, and thoroughly abused arm. My shoulder was on fire and I could already see the bruising forming around the socket as I pulled on the neckline of my gown to examine the damage.

"I... I'm sorry." I could hear Erik stammer. He retreated from the cabin quickly, the door closing with a heavy thunk behind him. I could hear the whiny of the horse from the carriage and the galloping of a horse. He was gone.

Tears still plaguing my vision, I stood shakily, using my still functioning right arm to help me to my feet, keeping my left arm motionless across my chest. I moved to the door, trying to find a way out. The door locked from the outside and there were no screws or anything to unlatch it from this side. And the door was too thick to break by brute force. Frustrated, I pounded on the door, my nails scrabbling over the wood as I tried to find a weak spot. I repeated the process with the boarded widows. I wanted to scream, yell, curse, but I couldn't. I just sat in silent frustration, my tears slowly drying up as I began to dehydrate myself.

After a while I was sitting against the wall, staring blankly, completely numb. My body had given up the hurt, the pain. I felt like a living corpse, the helplessness caving in on me all at once.

My eyes drifted across the room to the chest Erik had dumped in here. Seeing it jerked me out of my reverie as I crawled over the investigate. A chill had fallen over the cabin as the fire died down. I tended it before returning to the chest. I touched my neck, pulling the string that was there. A key hung from the loop around my neck, one my mother had given me. I removed it, placing it in the lock of the chest. It clicked as I turned it. This must have been my mother's. I flipped it open. Several leather bound books lay in a few haphazardly arranged stacks. I scooped them from the chest. These were secrets my mother had trusted to me, not Erik. He had no right to paw through her things. I had to hide them. I glanced toward the fire, which was now crackling happily in the hearth. I couldn't destroy them, could I?

I sat back against one of the legs of the bed, wondering where I should put the journals. My eyes swept the floor, not really sure what I was looking for. Something caught my eye. Something stuck out of the wood by the wall, where I had fallen. A rusty nail protruded out of the wood panels of the floor. It was now covered in dry blood. My blood. I touched the cut on my arm delicately, letting out a breath. I tugged on it and the entire floorboard came up with it. I set it aside and peered into the hole that was created. I nodded in satisfaction, grabbing my mother's journals. Each had a different date. There seemed to be 19 or 20 of them. The earliest one going three years before my birth, before skipping two years. This one appeared to be the most worn of any of the other journals, as though my mother's eyes had reread the words she had written all those years ago. I stowed away the others, leaving the wrinkled journal out beside me. I picked it up, rifling through it's pages.

_May 12, 1873 _

_I haven't picked up one if these since father died, but I figured that I should try to write something. _

_I was accepted onto the cast of the Palais Garnier. I'm going to be replacing the singer who sings lead while she is away. When she returns, I can stay on as kind of an understudy to her. I never thought singing would take me here, especially not the Prima Donna. I didn't even think my audition went that well. _

For a few months, my mother kept her entries short and brief, as though she were forcing herself to write. I flipped through it, noticing Erik's name and Christine. And even Gustav at one point. There was a particular page I stopped at, one near the back.

_March 21, 1874_

_I am writing this as I sit in my father's home in Italy. I never thought it would come to this. I didn't know where my relationship with Erik would lead, but I never thought it would take me here. I know I can't stay with him, not after this. I just hope he'll never find me. For my sake and the sake of our unborn child. I never should have let this affair continue, and now..._

_I don't know what I'm going to do. _

_I was stupid and in love. _

_And look where that got me. _

She seemed to be unable to write after this, the entries skipping four months and picking up again after my birth. The journal ended there. I closed it, running a hand over my eyes. I didn't know what to think about my father after reading my mother's words. I knew that he had an affair with Gustav's mother, but I never knew that he had ever laid a hand on her. Erik was... Unstable at best, and certainly not a man I wanted to be my father.

()

I heard movement outside and I quickly hid the book, closing and locking my mother's chest. I clambered into the corner between the wall adjacent to the door and the bed, keeping me out of sight, my heart thudding. The latch on the door clicked, swinging inward as Erik stepped it. He had a bag in his arms. He shook snow off his cloak as he set his bag down in the tiny table near the fireplace.

"Harmony?" he asked, peering around the side of the bed where I was hiding.

"Your arm," he said quietly. "Let me see it."

I cradled my injured arm, cowering away from him.

"It's alright, I just want to bandage it."

He had concealed the madman for now, but I could still see him, lingering behind those blue eyes. Afraid of setting him off again, as much as I didn't want him to touch me, I extended my arm slowly. My shoulder was still in a great deal of pain and my arm didn't want to move. He crouched down, taking it tenderly in his hands. He examined to gash causes by the nail, the blood dried and caked around it.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I hope I didn't hurt you too badly."

I had to fight to keep from pulling my arm away. It was painful to keep my arm like this, and I couldn't stand him touching me. I finally relented and pulled my arm away slowly, returning it to its position before.

"Here," he handed me a small bottle and bandages. As I cleaned my arm, he rummaged through the bag. Apparently there was a town nearby and he had done a little shopping (or stealing).

I finished with my arm and I stood shakily, placing the two on the table before retreating to the fire, keeping my back to my father as I tended the flames.

"Harmony," he murmured. I kept my back to him. "Please look at me."

I glanced at him sideways as he sat on the floor beside me.

"How... How far along are you?"

It was the first time since he had kidnapped me that he had acknowledged his grandchild. I held up seven fingers. He let out a breath.

"I'm sorry I let this happen to you."

If I had the ability to scream with frustration, I would have at that moment.

That night, I cried silently into the dusty sheets. I just wanted my husband.


	37. Chapter 37

"If... If Erik would have gone anywhere, it would have been Paris." Christine said, shaking her fingers through her hair.

Gustav paced up and down the sitting room. "Why would he go there?"

"It's where he met her mother and where everything happened."

"It makes sense, Gustav," Daroga said.

Christine, Gustav, Daroga, Donati, and Adeline all sat in Philippe's sitting room. Gustav stood, pacing the room, simply too nervous and wound up to sit still.

"We don't have time to chase him all all around Europe!" Gustav yelled. "I need to know where he took her!"

"Settle down son," Nadir said coolly.

"No! God, I can't!" Gustav couldn't make them understand his panic. "He could hurt her! Or the baby! I can't let that happen!" Tears stung his eyes and he tried to wipe them away angrily. "This is all my fault."

"No," Christine stood, putting her hands on her son's shoulders. "No, Gustav, this isn't your fault. You didn't predict that she would go out or that he would take her. You can't predict a madman."

Gustav took a breath, looking to Nadir.

"Paris is our best bet, you say?"

"Yes. Erik was always naturally drawn back there, even at his most unstable."

"Then let's go."


	38. Chapter 38

About a month passed during my captivity with Erik, time passing slowly, dragging on. To keep myself sane I read through the journals my mother left behind. Erik was gone for most of the day, and when he would leave I would check the cabin for weaknesses. He seemed to have it fastened down fairly well. Much to my dismay. Erik kept his distance from me, speaking to me sparingly.

As the door slammed behind Erik, I marked another dash on the wall beside the bed. I stood, feeling weaker than usual as I pushed myself to my feet. I took a breath, pressing a hand to my back. It seemed as though my muscles were deteriorating from being cooped up for so long. I had to get out of here. I was running out of time. I sat in one of the chairs near the table, preparing to check the wounds under the bandages on my arm and face. The wood beneath me creaked and the snapping of wood send me tumbling to the ground. I hit hard on my backside, throwing out an arm to catch myself from falling on my side. Standing, I accessed the damage to the chair. Two legs had snapped free from the seat of the chair, the seat now snapped in two. I lifted one of the legs which was still attached to a piece of the seat. I hefted it in my hands, weighing it in my palms. I piled the wood into the corner by my bed, sighing heavily. I could hardly bend over anymore.

The day continued normally until that night when Erik returned. He latched the door and kept the key with him. He went to tend the fire, not looking at me. I looked up from my reading at him, watching him closely.

"We're going to travel," he said. "Head for Paris. We've stayed here for too long."

At that moment I hissed in pain, dropping my mother's journal which hit the floor loudly. Erik spun around.

"What?"

I tried to control my breathing as panic surged through me like a lightning bolt.

"What happened?" Erik demanded. I shook my head, grabbing my arm, pretending that was the epicenter of my pain. I nodded, trying indicate that I was alright. He eyed me for a moment before turning back to the fire. Another contraction hit me, causing me to double over in pain. Every curse was running through my head at that moment. No. Not now. Please. Even if this cabin wasn't an ideal place to go into labor, it was a month too early. I was only 8 months along. I had to get out of here. I wasn't going to let Erik get a hold of my baby. I waited for the next contraction to pass before I got to my feet, looking for anything to help forge an escape, adrenaline pounding through my veins. I saw the broken chair in the corner, my eyes traveling to the heavy piece I had noticed earlier. As quietly as I could, I gripped it in my hands, lifting it from the pile of debris. Erik still sat in front of the fire, lost in thought. I sucked in a breath as another contraction surged through me, waiting for it to pass before I advanced on him. I lifted the makeshift cudgel over my head, straining my still healing arm. Blood trickled down my forearm but I ignored it. I planted my eyes on the back of Erik's head, aiming. I swung down, heaving with all my might as the wood came down with a deafening crack on Erik's skull. Something metallic hit the ground as Erik fell over. I dropped my cudgel and lunged for the key, falling to my knees as I scrambled the key into my hands. I stood, heading for the door, shoving the key in the lock, looking over my shoulder. Erik was clambering to his feet, stumbling against a wall, his head bleeding profusely. I shoved the door open, bursting out into the cold icy air. I stumbled, falling into the snow. The snow around me turned red with the blood from my arm. I clamped my hand shut around the wound to stop the bleeding. Flakes fell around me, the sky dark blue as night fell. Trees loomed out of the darkness as I pushed myself to my feet, running out into the woods. I didn't dare look back. I pushed forward, ignoring the pain in my abdomen. Where was the road? I needed to find it before Erik had the chance to catch up. Hopefully that blow would stagger him for just enough time. The pain intensified and I had to stop, pressing my back to a tree and trying to catch my breath. The cold air ripped through my lungs as I tried to breath, my legs burning. Pressure in my abdomen increased and I clawed at the bark, the splinters digging into my skin as I tried to bear the pain.

I heard something behind me that made my heart stop.

"Harmony, I know you're there. You can't hide from me." His voice was carried on the wind but his words came in loud and clear, his whisper caressing my frozen ears. He was still a ways away but I had to get out of there and find the road. Taking a breath, I tore off into the night, trying to find something that would mean safety.

I heard it. A horse in the distance. I kept running, hope leading me on. I willed myself to keep going. I burst out of the trees as I fell onto the road, landing on my hands and knees. A lone rider stopped just short of hitting me. He dismounted, jogging over to me as I tried to stand.

"Are you alright?" He called. He spoke French but I was able to understand him. My mother had taught me and Gustav had helped me to better learn it. He was an older man with a handsome angular face and wavy brown hair. He helped me to my feet only for me to double over again in pain.

"What's your name?" He asked.

I shook my head, indicating my throat.

"You can't speak?" He asked. I nodded quickly. I gripped his arm as I looked back into the woods.

"Jesus," he muttered. "Is someone behind you? Chasing you?"

I nodded again, keeping hold to the man.

"I can't just leave you here then, come on, I'll take you to my wife." He said. "My name is Rufus. Rufus Darl."

I knew that name.


	39. Chapter 39

"Alice! Alice! I need your help!"

"What are you yelling ab- oh my god."

Rufus carried me in his arms as he brought me into his home.

"I found her on the road, said someone was chasing her. I couldn't leave her."

Alice was a tall woman with a mane of curly red hair and shining green eyes.

"Who is she?" Alice asked, clearing a way for her husband.

"She can't tell me her name, she's mute." Rufus explained.

"Put her in here," Alice said, indicating one of the unused rooms upstairs. Rufus set me down beside the bed, letting me sit as I tried to control my pain. Alice appeared with a stack of papers and a quill. I grabbed them quickly, writing quickly.

_"Find the police, try and contact my husband and let him know I'm here." _

Alice and Rufus exchanged looks.

"What's his name, dear?"

_"Gustav De'Chagny." _

Alice stared at the paper for a moment. "What's your name?"

_"Harmony." _

"Oh my god." Alice said. "Alanna's daughter?"

I nodded quickly, another contraction hitting me in a wave of pain.

"Lay down," Alice said. "It's going to be okay, Harmony." She turned to her husband. "Go back into town, find the police." She turned back to me.

"Who was chasing you?"

I hesitated before I wrote. _"My father." _

Alice bit her lip. "His name is Erik Destler, Rufus. Now go." She grabbed my hand.

"Harmony, you're in for a rough next few days. Labor can last from anywhere between 5 and 72 hours, you're just going to have to tough it out. How long have you been feeling contractions?"

_"Around an hour,"_ I wrote, my hand shaking.

"Are you full term?"

I shook my head. I then held up 8 fingers.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you. It's what your mother would have wanted." She took my arm in her hands, examining the cut there. "We still have time so I'll tend to your wounds. Be terrible if you got an infection."

()

"Monsieur Khan!" A French policeman burst into the Daroga's office. Nadir had been leaning against his desk, Gustav sitting before him in a sturdy latter back chair.

"What is it?" Nadir asked, addressing the younger officer.

"A report came in. A few hours ago a man reported finding a woman in the Forest of Compiègne. The man who made the report was Rufus Darl and he mentioned a Gustav De'Chagny and the girl matches the description you posted. She is residing with the man and his wife."

"Someone found her?" Gustav demanded.

"It seems to be that way." The officer said, handing over a file. Gustav swiped it from his hands, rifling through the pages. His eyes landed on the address of the man who had found his wife.

"I'm going after her." Gustav said.

"Be careful. I'll put together a team and be right behind you." Nadir said.

But Gustav was gone.


	40. Chapter 40

Gustav pounded on the door of the modest home. It was located just off the road, a few miles from the nearest town which was two hours from Paris. Obviously the people who lived here had wanted to avoid people. His heard pounded in his chest. He kept his hand on his sword, glancing around and keeping an eye out for Erik.

The door opened and a tired looking red haired woman opened the door.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Gustav," he said quickly. "Gustav De'Chagny."

"Come on then," she said, grabbing his hand.

"Is she here then?" Gustav demanded as he was yanked inside.

"Yes." She said, leading him upstairs. She pressed a finger to her lips as she put her hand on the handle of one of the rooms. She opened it slowly, moving aside so he could step in.

Harmony lay on the bed, her already tiny body thinner than it had been before she had been pregnant. Her face was bruised and her arm was bandaged up the the shoulder. She slept soundly.

"Oh love," he whispered, kneeling on the ground and taking her hand gently. Tears sprung to his eyes. He turned to the woman, his next question sticking in his throat. He almost didn't want know the answer.

"W-what ab-bout the baby?" He murmured.

"He's sleeping in the next room." She answered, smiling. "He's small but he's a fighter."

"He?" Gustav had to fight back tears. They had made it.

He felt Harmony's fingers flex beneath his. He turned back to see her blue eyes opening.

"Harmony," he murmured. She sat up, throwing her arms around him. He climbed up onto the bed, holding her tightly. She sobbed as he held her.

"I'm here love. I'm not going to let him hurt us anymore."

She clung to him, and he never wanted to let her go. She pulled away, rubbing her eyes.

_"Do you want to hold our son?"_ She signed. Gustav smiled through the tears.

"Yeah,"

The woman, whose name Gustav had learned was Alice, returned to Harmony's room with a small bundle. Harmony took him from Alice, gazing down at him fondly. She handed him over to Gustav who hadn't prepared himself properly when he laid eyes on his son. The left side of his face was distorted and mangled. The child had dark brown hair that dusted the top of his tiny head. Harmony watched him apprehensively for his reaction. Gustav was simply grateful that they were both alive. He smiled at his wife, sighing heavily.

"Does he have a name?"

She shook her head.

_"I thought Dustain was nice, though." _

"It's perfect." He kissed her head. "I am so sorry, I should have never let this happen."

_"It's not your fault."_ Harmony signed. _"No. It's mine. I shouldn't have wandered off." _

"I'm just glad to have you back with me, love." He held his son carefully in his arms.

She smiled, her beautiful face lighting up.

"We can go back to Italy, make a home for us. Try to be a normal family."

She seemed hesitant. "_What about Erik?"_

"The police are looking for him now. Everything will be alright, I promise." He kissed her again.

_"I hope so." _

"These next few months aren't going to be easy, but we'll get through it, alright?" He said.

I knew it wasn't. What Erik did... That trauma wasn't going to leave easily.


	41. Chapter 41 (Epilogue)

_Five years later_

The sound of plinking piano keys filled the house, and Gustav lifted his head wearily, yawning. Harmony nestled into her pillow, but did not wake. He brushed her cheek lightly with one finger, and pushed the coverlet back, stepping onto the wood of the floor. The music grew louder as he opened the door, and shut it behind him so it would not wake Harmony. Dustain sat in front of his grandmother's old piano, his finger dancing across the keys.

"Dustain, what are you doing up so early?" Gustav chided, and the boy spun around on the piano bench, a flush creeping up his cheeks, folding his hands behind his back.

"I'm sorry," Dustain murmured.

"It's fine, but your mother is still sleeping, and she had a long night," Harmony's headaches have been increasingly worse, which prevented her from sleeping for as long as necessary. He approached his son, and sat beside him on the bench, facing the piano.

"Where did you learn to play that?" Gustav inquired.

Dustain shrugged, "I just started playing it," he ran his fingers over the keys, as though he were anxious to begin playing again.

"Did your mother teach you to play?"

Dustain shook his head. Gustav sighed, ruffling the Dustain's hair with one hand.

"Now go wash up,"

Dustain jumped down from the bench, and scuttled across the room and out of sight. Dustain had a knowledge beyond his years, and it did not surprise Gustav that he had managed to teach himself the piano, considering who his grandfather was. in the years since Dustain's birth, they had not seen Erik, but neither had the police. They all hopped beyond hope that Erik had died.  
Harmony walked into the sitting room, rubbing her hand over her eyes.

"Good morning," Gustav said with a smile, standing and pulling her into an embrace.

Dustain dipped his bare feet into the river, letting the chilled water wash over his toes. His parents hardly let him out of the house, and he had managed to unlock the latch on his window. He had been studying it for a few days, and with one of his mother's pins, he had managed to open it. He leaned over the water, and yelped in surprise as he saw a person in the water. He looked back down at the water and almost screamed, for the person in the water was quite hideous, half of his face distorted. Maybe the person was drowned in the water, or, or… Dustain moved his dead over the water and looked into the water face of the boy. Dustain moved his hand over the water, and the boy moved his hand. That couldn't be his face could it? He touched the skin of his cheek, swallowing hard. One side was smooth skin, the other coarse and rough, lumpy and grotesque. Why hadn't his mother ever let him know he was so ugly? He backed away from the water, stumbling as he tripped over a root. He straightened up, looking around. He turned and ran, into the forest, into the darkness. He sat under a tree, hugging his knees.

"Dustain!" called his father's voice, "Dustain!" He stood up again, running farther into the depths of the forest until he could not hear his father. He burst into a clearing, bright colors meeting his eyes. Bright yellow and blue caravans, people dressed in bright clothing. Eyes turned on him, and some of the women screamed, and he tried to run away again, but someone grabbed his arm, and his sight vanished as something was pulled over his head.

_~The End _


End file.
